De Ore Decus
by sora-aeri
Summary: Draco Malfoy is returning to Hogwarts for his eighth year. He is hopeful of a new start, but he does not get one from many. He is looked upon with disdain and hatred. Surprisingly, Harry Potter tries to help him, but he can never understand why. SLASH
1. Like Bolloks It's a New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the owner of it, through and through.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **__this is my first Draco/Harry novel, and if it is choppy at first, I do apologize, I'm so far unaccustomed to thinking the way they do, and I hope to stick to their personalities as much as possible. _

* * *

><p>Like Bolloks It's a New Start..<p>

Draco Malfoy stared despondently out of the window looking out onto the Malfoy Manor. Tonight was the last night home before he would be starting his eighth year. He knew not many we're coming back for their eighth year, and yet his Mother insisted. 'It'll help us get back our name, if you can finish your studies and get a worthy job.' was her excuse; but with him bearing the dark mark on his arm, and his Father in Azkaban; he couldn't see how going back to Hogwarts would be of any help at all.

His trunk was all packed, everything pristine and perfect. It didn't matter that his family was torn apart, and that the Dark Lord had made their house into headquarters. It didn't make a difference that people were tortured and killed just a few floors beneath where he slept; all that counted, was that he kept up the Malfoy pride, and didn't let anyone destroy that.

It was embarrassing to have to face the students of Hogwarts after being the cause of their precious headmaster getting killed; even if he wasn't essentially the one that killed him. He let in the Death Eaters and…he shuddered, he had constant nightmares and although taking a Sleeping Draught helped sometimes, he couldn't take it every night, and so, he faced his nightmares, trembling awake whenever it felt too real.

Of course, none of this bothered his Mother. All she cared about was herself, and being welcomed back into society, through whatever means possible. If that wild card was her son, so be it.

Draco scowled angrily and pulled his eyes from the window. It was nothing new, not to him. Yes, it was renovated slightly, fixed up from the horrors The Dark Lord had put upon it, but the basic look of it was the same, and until he became the Lord of the Malfoy house, it would be staying that way.

He passed his mirror on the way to his bed, and automatically looked into it. He had let his hair grow out during the summer holidays, and his platinum blond locks now reached his shoulders. His hair didn't need brushing or taming, but he combed it back nonetheless, making it shine. His clothes were impeccable. He always wore his robes, even at home, with a shirt and a pair of trousers to complete the outfit. His personal house elf, Citrin, would always make sure it was ironed to perfection, and that a fresh pair of robes and clothes were always ready for when he woke up.

Feeling hungry, he flopped onto his bed, and summoned Citrin.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"I'm feeling a little hungry Citrin. I'd like something fresh cooked for me."

Citrin hopped back and forth looking nervous. "Anything specific Master Malfoy sir?" he squeaked.

"Fried Chicken, and maybe some pasta and vegetables on the side" Draco nodded to himself, and waited for Citrin to leave, so he could get his food already.

Citrin didn't move.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Draco said annoyed. "Get going!"

"Of course, Master Malfoy, Citrin is be going right now." Citrin replied, banging his head on the door right before he apparated with a pop.

Draco rolled his eyes. House elves were seriously stupid.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Citrin returned, tray in hand, with his desired foods. He merely nodded; he never verbally thanked his house elves. They liked to work, not be praised.<p>

Citrin looked at him while he ate, waiting for further instructions. He knew he was packed for the next day, but perhaps he had missed something? It was always possible. He swallowed before speaking, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin Citrin had provided for him. "Citrin, look around the room, and see if I've missed anything I need for the School year.

Citrin bowed, his nose touching the floor, but quickly stood up to follow orders. He scurried about, opening and closing drawers and sifting through Draco's cupboard seeing if his master had indeed left anything of importance.

Draco chuckled slightly, watching him, putting a forkful of food in his mouth every so often. Citrin didn't find anything but Draco wasn't surprised. He couldn't think of anything he could have possibly missed. He was so particular about these things.

But suddenly, Citrin was squeaking in excitement holding up a fancy looking journal.

_Oh,_ he thought, as he reached his hand out for it, and Citrin immediately brought it forward without a word.

He had gotten this as an anonymous 18th birthday present, but the card, although handwritten, was not signed. The handwriting was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. He kept it hidden from his Mother, who was very nosy, and if she didn't know who had given him the gift, she'd immediately burn it, no matter how valuable the object was. And as he had come to figure out; this journal was quite costly and precious.

He opened the journal to the first page and read it over, grinning slightly.

_Oh, wow. This journal is so interesting. Wait, what, why is this writing down what I'm thinking, I'm not even _writing_ hmmm…I wonder if that is indeed how this works, it writes exactly what your mind is thinking, so in essence it saves you time, and it will record everything that you think about lest you forget..I'd better start a new page.._

_June 5__th__, 1998_

_Oh, nice, it even writes the date, if you think about it. _

_Well, here goes. So this gift I got from somebody. I can't say who because I don't know. It's a little dampening on my pride, as I seem to know quite a lot, and I am not generally wrong. I like this, it's nice not to have to write down my thoughts, not that I'm lazy of course, but I am a Pureblood, and like the house elves, and magic, sometimes it's easier to have things done for me, rather than do it myself. Except that time, perhaps, where Potter (bloody Potter) Hey! Fuck..UGH! Okay, whatever, where Potter saved my life from the fiendfyre. That I most probably couldn't have done myself. He came back for me. That was mighty nice of him, especially since we _were_ enemies for six years prior. But that was_ HIS_ FAULT!_ _I was initiated the friendship, he was just stupid enough not to accept. Whatever. I don't want that in this journal. _

_Hogwarts is this year, it isn't usual that Hogwarts teaches students past their seventh year, but because of the Dark Lord, and the chaos that reigned during the year, it was decided that they would let the seventh years back, so that they can "relearn" whatever they might have missed out on. I am so far refusing to go…but I doubt I'll have a choice in the matter. Mother wants me to go back, and she insists every bloody day since School let out last year, that I return this year. So far, I've said no. I know I'll change my mind; but I wouldn't tell her that. I do like learning, and giving her the satisfaction of hearing me say, "Yes Mother, I will go" is just not allowable in my books. _

_I have an owl already, do you think they'd let me bring a cat as well. Yes, it's a very Hufflepuff thing to want something to cuddle with…But hey..who knows I'm sure they wouldn't notice. I'll go to Diagon Alley the day before School starts, so as not to make Mother suspicious…_

_That's all for now, I should think. Well, I shouldn't think, or words will keep filling this strange journal…_

Draco looked up from his perusing. Citrin was no longer in the room. He didn't remember giving her the order that he could leave, but maybe he did? He shrugged; and lay down amongst the swarm of pillows, that were littering his bed.

It was still light outside. He had completely forgotten about the desire to get himself a cat. But it wasn't four yet, and Diagon Alley would still be opened.

Making a split second decision, he jumped out of bed, and left the tray on the counter, Citrin automatically popping in, and taking it back to the kitchen. He stowed his journal in his pocket, and took some galleons lying around in his draw, slipping it into his pocket.

He descended the stairs slowly; Malfoy's never ran, and then strolled into the Drawing Room where his Mother was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't know why she read that trash rag, it always said bad things about his family; but he never interfered in her business, like he yearned she wouldn't butt into his.

"I'm going out, Mother." He told her, he never asked either. It was just for her benefit that she knew her son was out, she didn't need to know all the details. But like any mother, she pressed for details.

"Where to, Draco?" she asked, in a pleasant yet suspicious tone. Why his mother would be suspicious of him was beyond his understanding. But he figured he'd answer her this time. He'd get out quicker.

"Diagon Alley." He muttered in a monotone, and made his way to the door; not waiting for her to reply. She didn't. Just like he'd thought.

He left the Manor, and walked a bit till he was out of the wards, then he apparated; right into the outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Magical Menagerie, where he was headed was closer to the end of Diagon Alley. He didn't mind the walk, but if he would meet a whole bunch of parents and students who would sneer at him, and call him names, that, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle. He wasn't a prissy girl, not by any means, but there was a limit to how much his pride could handle.

He ignored everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, and made his way to the back of the pub, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. He tapped the bricks methodically, and then opened his eyes in wonder. No matter how many times he went here, the magical aura, and excitement that was present would always flow through him, exciting him as well.

He already had everything he needed, and so, he passed by the Apothecary, cauldron shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Eeylops Owl Emporium. His eyes roamed around him, taking in the familiar landscape. Flourish and Blotts, Madam malkin's robes for All Occasions, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor all looked back at him innocently. His stomach growled, and he marveled at how fast his metabolism worked. He'd be stopping by the ice cream shop later, that was for sure.

He kept walking, and passed Gringotts bank, eyes glinting as the small shop Magical Menagerie, finally came into his eyesight. He quickened his stride; and entered the store, immediately looking around at all the magical creatures within.

"I'll be with you in a moment." A voice sounded from somewhere between the stuffed aisles.

He continued glancing around, and saw some cute looking kittens; some were staring at him with curiosity, and others were snoozing.

He waited patiently, and finally after only a minute, a grubby looking witch came to the counter to where he stood.

"How can I help you?" she asked with well hidden disdain.

Draco scowled, but kept his head held high, and pointed to the kittens that were still staring at him. "I'd like to take a look at those, if I may" he asked, his voice cold. She turned around to see where he was pointing.

"Ah," was all she said, but she beckoned for him to follow, and he did; eyeing the different felines as he got closer.

Suddenly, he saw one with pure white skin, and startling green eyes. He couldn't remove his eyes from it, and immediately knew that was the kitten he wanted.

"I want that one," he interrupted her, before she could move further.

For the first time since he'd walked into the store, she smiled. She took the cage down from the shelf, with the small kitten now struggling to stand, and overlook the proceedings.

"This one's special," she mused, eyeing the cat happily. "He's only three and a half weeks old, and for some strange reason, you have been the only one to notice him since he was born."

Draco raised his eyebrows staring at the kitten who was now pawing at the cage, trying to get out. The witch opened the cage and let the kitten out, handing him to Draco to hold.

"Be careful, Mr. Malfoy, kittens' are delicate creatures, especially when they are young. Their eyesight doesn't fully work until they are about three months of age."

Draco nodded carefully, not bothering to ask how she knew he was a Malfoy. He was sure it was glaringly obvious just from his looks.

"He has yet to be named, however, so that is totally up to you."

"Orion." Draco said convincingly, and Orion meowed in acknowledgement.

"He's a bit more expensive than the other cats, because of his abilities."

"Abilities?"

"His mother knew whenever there was danger present, and it works tenfold, when the cat is actually owned, the cat will learn its' owner, and protect it as it grows."

"How much?" Draco interrupted her again.

Her eyes narrowed, but she answered anyway. 19 Galleons 14 Sickles and 18 Knuts. 1 Draco shelled out the money easily and then looked up at the witch to see if there was anything else that he needed. She handed him a book on the how's of new kittens, and what they need. She handed him a collar, game him a smile that looked more like a grimace, and then retreated to the back of the store once more.

Draco rolled his eyes at the impoliteness of it all, and took hold of Orion more carefully. Orion crawled up his shoulder and wrapped himself around Draco's neck and shoulder, and sat there, comfortably looking around at his new world. Draco raised his eyes in surprise, but shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to think too deeply into it. Cat's would be cats, after all.

* * *

><p>He strolled through Diagon Alley, feeling more alert and content, now that he had a companion. His stomach growled again, and he remembered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He sauntered over and opened the door. The bell clanged as he entered. It had been renovated since Florean's disappearance, and now the store was magically enhanced to be larger, and more lit. The atmosphere in the store was a happy one, and was filled with young children as well as adults. He gave a quick glance over the customers, but didn't look too deeply. His stomach ached in hunger, and all he wanted to do now was satisfy his complaining stomach. He stepped up to the counter, and was pleasantly surprised when Florean offered him a smile, instead of the scowl or anger he was used to seeing. He grinned back, immediately feeling more comfortable.<p>

"What have you got to offer?" he asked curiously, eying the different colored ice creams, and toppings.

"Well, we have something new this year, I've dubbed the 'floreanch'"

Draco raised his eyebrows, and stared fascinated at Florean. "Floreanch?"

"Yes, it is the soft ice creams mixed with anything and everything you could want, it's your choice."

Draco's eyes lit up, but he quickly hid it behind his mask. No need to get so thrilled about ice cream. "Err, okay, that sounds like an idea; can I have vanilla ice cream, with peanut butter, and erm…"he eyed the display looking over all the things they had. Chocolate frogs were amongst them, but he wasn't in the mood of that. He wanted to eat something with crunch. They had black cookies there, and then cookies that were mushed into small pieces, easy enough to eat without chewing, it would seem. "..and that." Draco said, pointing to the crushed cookies.

"Is that all, Mr. Malfoy?" Florean asked cheerfully. Draco glanced at the rest of the toppings, but nothing else popped out at him. "Yes, that's all."

"What size would you like?" he asked and pointed at the cup sizes on top of the counter. Draco felt his stomach complain loudly, and without much thought pointed at the large.

While Florean worked on his 'floreanch' Draco took the time to look around again. He couldn't see anyone he recognized, but then again, he never really paid attention to anyone younger then him, least of all, anyone that wasn't in his House. Of course, if there were certain Gryffindor's there, he was sure he'd recognize _them_ but no one was sitting inside the café. He turned to face the tables outside, just as a very recognizable figure entered Florean's shop.

"Here you go, buddy." Florean said, "9 sickles and 8 knuts 2"

Draco fished into his pockets his heart pounding. Harry Potter was coming closer, and if he didn't get out of the shop soon….His hand closed on a Galleon, not caring about the extra money, he dropped it on the counter muttering "Keep the change."

Draco tried to scamper out of the shop then, clutching his 'floreanch' in one hand, and the bag that contained Orion's things in the other. He looked very foolish he was sure, and a faint flush reached his cheeks.

He had made it about two paces, before a hand closed around his arm. He flinched; wrenching his arm away caused Orion to hiss, and he looked up to meet the beryl eyes of Harry Potter. Potter merely smiled at him, eyes staring at him curiously; but not with malice. He sighed; "Potter," he acknowledged.

"Malfoy," Potter said in kind, and then paused, as if wondering what else he could say. Draco eyed him warily, not moving from his post. Orion wasn't hissing anymore, and Draco took that as a sign that Potter meant him no harm.

"Anything I can do for you, Potter?" Draco finally asked, the silence getting too much for him. He had places to be, after all.

"Err, nothing in particular, I was just wondering…I-I mean...would you like to talk?"

"Talk, Potter?" he drawled, raising one perfectly shaped brow.

Potter sighed, flushing; "Well, nothing in particular, of course, I just …well..I was wondering how you were doing." He finished, looking down, not meeting Draco's eyes.

But Draco didn't need Potter to be looking at him, for him to have the ability to read Potter like a book. The other man was like an opened page, begging to be read.

"I'll wait outside, Potter." Draco said finally, but with no emotion in his voice.

Potter looked up at him, relief eminent on his face. "Thanks," he replied softly.

Draco shrugged, and left Florean's shop quickly, not looking back, lest someone was jeering at him. He began eating his ice cream with gusto, being careful not to drip anywhere. It didn't; it never did. He was too careful for that, no matter how fast he ate, or what he ate, he still was impeccably clean, and polite.

Potter came out about five minutes later, a similar concoction held cautiously in his hand. He moved to the table where Draco was sitting, and sat down hesitantly. "I don't bite, Potter." Draco said, rolling his eyes at Potter's careful ministrations. Potter seemed to realize how foolish he was acting, and sat down quickly, putting a glob of ice cream in his mouth, as if that would take away his embarrassment.

It didn't, as some ice cream dribbled down his chin. A twitch of annoyance went through Draco as he watched Potter's mannerisms. "You've got a melted strip of ice cream on your chin, Potter." Draco said, irritation evident in his voice.

A smooth tongue slipped out between Potter's lips, and he licked at his chin, trying, but failing to clean away the ice cream that slipped further down Potter's chin. "Use a napkin, for fucks sake!" Draco growled, wondering why seeing Potter act like a fool and a slob was bothering him so much. It wasn't as if Draco had to teach him manners. He wasn't a pureblood, and didn't have anything to follow, no real pride to keep.

"Sorry," Potter mumbled, once the offensive ice cream was finally wiped away.

Draco just shrugged, looking away. More time passed, and nothing more was said between the two of them.

"You wanted to talk?" Draco initiated, his exasperation filled to bursting point.

"I..Ah…Yes." Potter said, staring at Draco directly.

Draco watched as Potter's eyes drifted to Orion still sitting comfortably about his shoulders.

"You got yourself a cat, I see." Potter said, as ways of beginning the now long overdue conversation.

"Orion." Draco said automatically, "and yes, I did."

Potter nodded, his eyes glazing as his gaze focused on Orion completely, taking in every detail.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why'd you get yourself a cat, it's certainly not your type to care for one."

Draco scowled. Nobody knew what his 'type' was. "A spontaneous impulse." He replied coldly, eyes narrowing. It was seriously none of Potter's business. He still had some ice cream left, but he'd be damned if he finished it in Potter's presence. Potter seriously was the most irritating thing born on this earth.

Standing up, Draco took his bag and ice cream, and then without another word to Potter started strolling away.

"Wait!" Potter called back to him, a strain to his voice.

Draco stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you want, Potter. I am no longer in the mood to be in your company, I have things to do, and places to be." _Seems to be my mantra today, _Draco smirked to himself. _Places to be, indeed._ He seriously had no intention of going back to the Manor just yet, but Potter did not need to know that.

"I'm sorry," Potter's voice carried, and then came closer. He was suddenly standing face to face again, and he stepped back in surprise. He would let Potter stew, he would not answer until he knew what Potter was apologizing for, and why.

Thirty seconds of strained silence later, and Potter finally gave in. _About bloody time. I would have thought it would take him five seconds, before his Gryffindor heart bled all over my sleeve._

"I know how you have been through a lot, and I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to be…" he stopped there, his face blushing a tomato red, looking very out of place on his tanned features. It did add a nice touch though. Again, Draco let Potter dwell in his thoughts, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Nothing he said would change the Gryffindor's mind, after all.

The wait was quicker this time. Fifteen seconds passed and Potter looked deeply into his Grey eyes, as if trying to read them. His blank expression was present, and Draco had no fear of Potter seeing through that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be friends." He finally blurted, his eyes wide, and breath coming in quick spurts. He held his hand out, but it wasn't steady, like someone who had pride and confidence would hold himself. It was trembling, and Draco had a sudden flashback to First Year, when he had initiated a friendship between Potter and himself on the train. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he remembered the rejection. Was he still interested in befriending the Gryffindor, the Chosen one… the freakin boy who lived?

He remembered his mother's insistent pestering to go back to Hogwarts so they could get the Malfoy name back where it belonged, and their status back into society.

Hoping he wouldn't regret his decision, he held his hand out, and shook Potter's firmly, squeezing it tighter, as if to say, 'this better be worth it, or more than one person will regret it.'

Potter's answering tough squeeze was enough to settle his worries. Even if their friendship would be friendly competition, it would still be fun, and worth a shot.

Draco let his hand drop, and stepped back from Potter before turning around and heading into the street of Diagon Alley. He didn't say anything else, and no call from Potter beckoned him back. _This_ _would definitely be interesting to witness_, he thought cheerfully.

His ice cream had melted some, and Draco didn't deem it perfect enough to eat anymore. Without a second glance, he threw it into the closest rubbish bin, and walked quickly back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Draco went to the apparition spot, and held Orion carefully to his chest, making sure not to squeeze him too tightly, and then apparated, appearing a few feet away from the Malfoy Manor. He accelerated his pace, annoyed that Malfoy's couldn't sprint. He reached the door, and opened it. He heard his mother in the drawing room, but didn't stop to say hello.<p>

As quickly as befit for a Malfoy, he walked up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He shut the door, and muttered a locking charm. He stripped his robes off, and then lied down carefully on his soft sheets. He would be bringing a spare set to Hogwarts that year, rather than have to use the stuff Hogwarts provided. It was Slytherin colors, so it wouldn't stick out.

When he had finally settled, he took out his journal, to put in the second entry. He had a lot to talk about after all.

_August 31, 1998_

_So Potter wants to be friends, does he? This is the most interesting twist of the entire summer…other than purchasing Orion that is. He seems to be adapting well to his new surroundings, and I've given him a bowl of milk to lap at..should keep him full for the time being. I'm sure the kitchen in Hogwarts has Cat food, for when he gets older…but then again, Orion is a magical cat, I'm sure we can do something to accommodate his needs. _

_School is starting tomorrow. The train leaves exactly at eleven, and I am escorting myself to the platform. Mother is too busy with her own worries to think about taking me. Not that I need her, I am 18 years old after all. I don't need help._

_Anyway, I will be going now, my stomach is growling, yet _again_..perhaps I'll eat a sandwich this time? Ah, I best call Citrin to prepare me something. Good night. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ This is the first chapter. I do intend on uploading more, but give me some feedback on what you'd like to see, and if I should continue. _

_A schedule for this story is still uncertain. Every Sunday seems like a good plan, but lately, I seem to find more time to write, so if my muse is up to it, I may do 2 uploads a week, again, depending on if people like this story._

_Please leave me a review. I do appreciate it..so does my muse :D_


	2. Interesting Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the full owner.

* * *

><p><em>AN Enjoy the chapter, and forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance._

* * *

><p>Interesting Conversations.<p>

A loud crack awoke Draco. Citrin was standing by his bed looking uncomfortable at having woken his master. But it seemed like he had something important to say, because his body was shaking slightly, as if he would need to punish himself if he would not relay a message or other.

"What is it, Citrin?" Draco asked tiredly, rubbing at his eyes in a very un-Malfoy like fashion.

"Mistress Malfoy is having requested Master Draco to breakfast, Sir."

Draco grumbled something unintelligible, and then with a start jumped up.

"What time is it, Citrin?" he asked, too worn-out to mutter a tempus charm.

"It is being half seven, Sir." Citrin said, his eyes wide and gleaming, happy to be of help to his Master.

Draco sighed, and unconsciously thanked Citrin. In three hours, he would be at Kings Cross Station, heading to Hogwarts for his eighth year. It was the first and last year such a thing would occur he was certain of that much.

A soft purr reached his ear, and with a start, he remembered he had someone new to take with him to Hogwarts. Orion settled himself on Draco's neck, and stared at him with soft green eyes. For a moment, Draco saw Potter looking back at him, and the close proximity startled him causing him to jump back, and Orion to hiss at the sudden movement. Draco blinked his eyes, annoyed at the reminder of Potter. He had better things to think of this early in the morning.

Citrin hadn't specified when his Mother wanted him down for breakfast, and he was about to call him back and ask, when he figured he'd dress up for the day, and however long that took, that was how long his Mother would wait.

Gently, he lifted Orion off his neck, petting him, and then deposited him on the bed so he'd be able to get dressed. Orion seemed to understand, and didn't cry; he merely watched his owner walk about the room getting ready.

As Draco knew it would, a fresh pair of clothes and robes was set up waiting for him to put on. But that would have to wait. A shower was in order. He opened the water, and let it roll down his body. The temperature was warm, almost hot just how he liked it. Normally, he would have liked to spend at least an hour, repeating everything at least twice, but his Mother was waiting, and he didn't want her to get annoyed. Even a little ticked off for tardiness was unacceptable. He didn't want to blame it on Citrin, since the latter hadn't even told him exactly when 'Mistress Malfoy' wanted his presence requested for breakfast; but if his Mother did get upset, he would do what was necessary to get him out of hot water.

The shower finished, he cast a quick drying charm on himself, and then moved to the bed, where his clothes and robes were still waiting. He donned them, making sure he looked impeccable. He did as usual. His shirt for the day was a white Italian button down, and a pair of black trousers, ironed to perfection. He eyed his school robes uncertainly, yes, today was the first day, but did his Mother expect him to wear formal robes to breakfast? Deciding his school robes were good enough, he put them on, and then looked in the mirror one last time, picking up his spare brush, and carding it through his hair.

A sudden crack made him turn around. He almost thought to take his wand out, but the wards around Malfoy Manor were so powerful, no one but a Malfoy could enter; unless otherwise invited.

It was Citrin.

"Is Master Draco ready? Mistress Malfoy is just reaching the table now; you is not wanting to upset her, Master Draco, Sir."

"Yes, Citrin; I will be down momentarily. Mother need not worry."

Citrin bowed, and with another pop, he was gone.

"Tempus," Draco muttered; the glowing numbers read half eight. With raised eyebrows, he stowed his wand back in his pocket, and began descending the stairs to where he knew his mother would be waiting.

His Mother, however, wasn't waiting for him like he'd first figured she would. With growing apprehension, he realized that would mean she was indeed at the table, waiting for _him._ It had only been about five minutes since Citrin had told him that his Mother had arrived, perhaps she wouldn't be too terribly upset.

He reached the dining area, breathing as normally as he could. He hadn't run, merely walked fast, and hoped his Mother would be too oblivious with his tardiness to care about his decorum. Her glare made it obvious she noticed both.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." She hissed; her face clouded with anger. "You were told an hour ago, that I requested your presence at breakfast."

Draco quailed under the look, suddenly very pleased he had left Orion in his bedroom. His mother would have killed the little thing in an instant. He hated when his Mother treated him like he was five years old again. His father would have probably used the Cruciatus Curse on him; he flinched, hoping his Mother wouldn't take the same measures at him for being late even if it was nearly ten minutes.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting, and knew that was the punishment his Mother would be inflecting; how many times she would do it however, was beyond him. He didn't fight back. Narcissa Malfoy administered the stinging hex ten times, one hex per minute of lateness.

Draco was suddenly thankful he hadn't been any later. He was breathing harshly by the time she was done, and every part of his body hurt, though not as badly as it would have, had she taken the same measures his father would have. Gritting his teeth, he did what was expected and apologized.

"I do ask for forgiveness, Mother. I should not have been sluggish in preparing this morning."

"That's right, you shouldn't have." She snarled in response.

Draco lowered his eyes, and then everything came to a standstill. House Elves served breakfast, and Narcissa did not utter another word.

They ate quietly, nothing was said between them, and Draco wished then, that he had different parents. He would forego all the riches in the world, to be part of a family that would just smile if he came down late, and ask if he had a good sleep, rather than get cursed, because he had been a little bit tardy. But he knew that was impossible. He was a Malfoy through and through. People were afraid of him, he had taken the Dark Mark, and now he was considered tarnished. Perhaps not from anyone in Slytherin, but he knew that not many Slytherin's were returning for their eighth year. Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, were the only two that he could think of that would bother returning. There would be more, but none close enough to him to have a heart to heart. He liked them well enough, and knew they tolerated him just as well. Being Purebloods always helped in the matter, as they understood many of the old traditions. As for the rest of the School…It wouldn't be easy, and he hated his Mother for being so withdrawn from his life.

The table had cleared when he had been lost in thought, and his Mother had left the table; again, without a word. He took that as his cue to leave. He stumbled up to his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed. Orion immediately jumped on his chest, and he smiled despite himself. He would go to Kings Cross early. He did not intend to stay here any longer than he had to.

He rested in his bed, letting the after effects of the stinging hex wear off. While he lay there thinking, he pointed his wand at his belongings, shrinking them. It was still early and if his Mother would see him leave, she would not directly think he was heading to Platform 9 and ¾. Maybe, when he didn't return, she'd realize, but he'd be long gone, and she couldn't be bothered to follow him. Therefore, he'd be safe.

He didn't bother casting a tempus charm as he put his shrunken trunk into the pocket of his robes. The time was still early, and he didn't need a clock to tell him that. He had no idea what time the Hogwarts Express arrived; only that it left at eleven. But certainly students arrived early all the time?

Tiptoeing, he descended the staircases once more, keeping a keen ear out for any noises and an eye out for anyone that would stop him; like his Mother. He was lucky, nobody saw him. The wards didn't worry him, he could leave, and no one would be alerted. He was a Malfoy, and he could enter and leave as he pleased. He was thankful for this now, as he stepped out into the pathway that led to the wrought iron gates.

Surreptitiously, he cast a silencing charm on the gates, so that it would not squeak when he entered.

Once on the other side of the gates, and out of the wards protections; he quickly thought of his destination, Kings Cross Station. With that in mind, he turned around, and apparated.

* * *

><p>Kings Cross was full of people going about their daily business. He was still wearing his School Robes, and realized this with a start, as someone, probably a Muggle gave him a strange look. He took off on a quick trot, and headed for Platform 9 and ¾.<p>

It was between Platforms' 9 and 10, and therefore wasn't too far away. He really should have just apparated straight to the outside of the platform, but with Muggle's constantly roaming around, he would have likely been spotted, and would need to obliviate someone.

He didn't get stared at again, and reached the Hogwarts Platform within minutes. Suddenly happy, he burst out into a run, and flew headlong into Platform 9 and ¾. The clock on one of the walls indicated that it was only Ten O'clock. A couple of families were there, preparing their younger children for the journey. But for the most part, the station was empty, and the Scarlet train was billowing smoke, as if ready to travel at any moment. Draco debated waiting on the Platform for someone familiar; or heading onto the train, and gathering a compartment for himself. The sun was shining brightly, and that made the decision for him. He had very pale skin, and being in the sun for too long caused his pale skin to flush an unnatural color. He was against that to an extreme degree. So, he trudged onto the train, and entered the first compartment, right at the beginning of the train. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. He was certain no one would bother him. Orion was curled around his neck and shoulders like he had the day before, and it comforted Draco; putting a peaceful aura around him. Within minutes, he was out.

* * *

><p>A light knock awoke him from his doze. "Not now, Mother." He muttered, even though he knew his Mother wouldn't tolerate such disrespect. He was tired, dammit. The knock came again, more insistent this time. With a growl, he opened his eyes, only to realize he was on the Hogwarts Express.<p>

Cursing, he sat up straight, conjured a mirror, and quickly checked over his appearances. He was surprised to see he still looked flawless. He vanished the mirror, and looked up to see who was at the door. He'd closed the curtain, and realized he would actually have to stand up. Lazy, he called out; "Who is it then?"

A slight pause, then "Harry Potter."

Draco raised his eyebrows, and actually stood up, languor forgotten. He opened the door, and stared at the tall, dark haired boy before him. "How'd you know I'm in here, Potter?" he asked, curiously, the curtain had been closed, after all. Had he missed something?

"Err…the curtain wasn't closed completely, and I saw that you were sitting here yourself…I thought perhaps you wanted company?"

"What about the Weasel and the mud- Muggle Born" he quickly corrected himself, before Potter got furious at him.

The only indication Potter gave to his slip, was a narrow of the eyes, but he let it go, and that surprised Draco immensely.

"They can do without my presence for a couple of hours, I'm sure." Potter replied, a slight twinkle in his eye. Since when did Potter's eyes bloody _twinkle!_ He shook himself, and opened the door cautiously. Instead of walking in, like any Slytherin would have, Potter paused at the indecisiveness that was coming off of Draco. "If you'd rather I don't come in, I can sit elsewhere, Malfoy." Potter said softly.

Shooing his uncertainty away, he moved to the side and gestured Potter to come in.

"Make yourself at home, Potter." He drawled, and then sat down once more, opposite of Potter.

"I see that cat goes everywhere with you?" Potter questioned.

"Orion," Draco corrected him for the second time. Did the bloke have such a short term memory?

"Ah, yes, you mentioned that at the café."

"That I did." Draco said sullenly.

"So are you looking forward to 'Eighth Year'?" Potter asked, seeming to have forgotten that Draco hadn't answered his first question.

"Haven't we been through this?" Draco asked, wondering why Potter put up with him; after all, no one else did.

"I dunno, have we?" Potter replied, completely serious.

"Can't remember." Draco muttered.

"Ah, well then, the question still stands, you looking forward, or not?"

Potter's voice was bright, and cheerful, even though Draco's sounded tired, arrogant, and uninterested. Anyone else would have left already, and yet Potter stayed right where he was, neglecting his real friends, whom he usually sat with.

"Yes, I'm delighted to start another year at Hogwarts, where I don't have to worry about the Dark Lord using me for whatever cruel need he wants. Or perhaps tell me to kill people."

He heard Potter's breath hitch in his throat, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. Potter had asked, after all, it couldn't be helped if the boy who lived couldn't handle the truth. His curiosity finally getting better of him, he lowered his voice, and stared straight into Potter's eyes. The latter wasn't good with putting his emotions behind a mask, and he'd be able to read anything just from the eyes.

"What are you doing here Potter, I know we said we'd try and be friends…but, don't you have anything better to do, then sit around with a death eater and talk about School?"

"Ex Deatheater," Potter said automatically, his gaze hardening. "Voldemort is dead. You don't need to worry about that anymore. And no, I want to talk to you, I want to know the side that you hide from everyone, because you are afraid of what they may think of you when you let down that façade of yours. I know better. You have a soul, you're not a heartless bastard. And I know if I try hard enough, one day, you'll let me in, and we'll be true friends."

Draco raised his eyebrows, startled. For a moment, his mask came down, and shock could be seen written all over his face, and before he could cover it up again, Potter said:

"See, I told you, everyone has emotions. You may hide behind them, but that doesn't mean that you don't feel."

"That's very Hufflepuff of you, Potter." Draco said, coughing to hide how uncomfortable he felt. No one had ever pushed him like Potter was pushing. No one had ever bothered trying to read behind that mask that he had so effortlessly hid behind for seven years. And here Potter comes, with all his Hufflepuff talk, and all of a sudden, Draco was helpless with his mask. That wouldn't do.

With an effort, he closed himself off, and made his eyes go cold. "Perhaps you are right, Potter. But now that you have made me aware of it, I will make sure to double my efforts of my 'façade' as you so eloquently call it."

All Potter did was sigh, and lean back into the soft cushion's the train had to offer. Draco followed suit, closing his eyes once more.

Silence prevailed in the compartment the two boys were sitting in. An hour passed, and then two, and still, nobody said anything. An interruption was what it took, as the trolley came by with all the sweets on it.

Draco watched with a smirk as Potter jumped up, shuffling through his pockets, and taking out some coins, he muttered something to the witch, and then came back with an armful of sweets. Draco's eyes bugged. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "What the fuck do you need so many sweets for?"

Potter coloured, and then mumbled, "I was going to share it with you, git."

Draco's mouth opened, as if to reply, but nothing came out.

"It's not so uncommon to share, Malfoy, you should know that."

Draco couldn't contain the blush that crawled up his neck, and moved to his pale cheeks. "Not in my world," he mumbled, contrite.

"Makes sense," Potter shrugged his shoulders, and layed out everything he had purchased on the seat next to him, so Draco can have his pick.

Draco looked everything over, and finally deciding on some cauldron cakes. "Thanks," he mumbled, though not very loudly. He didn't say thank you. It felt so bloody wrong. Potter just shrugged again, and went on to eating some of the other candies.

Suddenly curious, he asked "What do you plan on doing once you leave school?"

Potter seemed taken aback by the question, "Well, originally, I wanted to be an Auror, but now, I'm not so sure"

Draco was impressed. "Very nice, Potter."

Potter grinned, and took a bite out of a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean. Draco watched, hoping Potter would choke on a horrible flavor. He didn't even swallow before he started gagging, his face turning a horrible green color.

"Vomit flavor." Potter explained, gulping down some ice-cold pumpkin juice, before his face returned to normal colour. Draco couldn't stop sniggering.

"Yeah, laugh all you like, Malfoy. But until you try one…."

Draco gulped. "No way; I'm not going there…"

Potter's eyes brighterned, and a gleam of mischief entered the emerald orbs. "I dare you."

Draco's mouth opened and closed, similar to a fish. "How- you – ARGH! I hate you Potter!" he burst out, glaring. Potter merely smirked, looking very Slytherin. He held out the box and waited for Draco to take one. Draco refused, keeping his hands at his sides; his face an angry look of defense.

"Hmm, I didn't know Slytherin's were cowards." Potter murmured looking at his nails. A second later, his sight was blurred as his glasses went flying, and suddenly, Draco was nearly straddling him, holding his neck firmly against the train seats. "Slytherin's are _never_ cowards, Potter." He whispered into Potter's ear, his voice deadly. He took great pleasure in noticing Potter shiver.

He retreated, and then keeping his eyes on Potter's took a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. He kept his face stoic, but was extremely relieved when it tasted like Strawberry. "There you go, Potter. We're even." Potter's face blanched, but he said nothing. His grin was wiped off his face, and a white pallor replaced it.

"What's with you?" Draco asked, though he didn't really want to know. He had proved he wasn't cowardly, and that was all that mattered. The conductor had already said they were approaching Hogwarts, and he wanted to be rid of Potter, no matter how much of a civil conversation they had.

"Nothing, just a little nauseas."

Draco shrugged, and stood up, straightening his robes, and fixed his hair subconsciously.

"You leaving?" Potter asked, looking up from his hands.

"Not yet, just making sure I'm clean and keeping up my Malfoy name." he responded, and then slapped a hand to his mouth as he realized what he'd said. "Don't repeat that," Draco said, before Potter interrupted with "Don't worry, Malfoy."

Silence reigned once more, and Draco wondered if a friendship between the two of them was really possible. They were enemies for six years, and perhaps something else when Potter had saved his life. He owed a life debt to the other man, but he never claimed it. Not yet, anyway.

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt, and suddenly the corridors of the train were filled with excited chatter, and laughter.

Draco didn't wait for Potter as he stood up, and exited the train. He had only nodded, but he felt that nothing more was necessary. They would see each other in a few minutes in the Great Hall. Saying an elaborate good bye was completely pathetic, and if Potter expected it, he would keep waiting.

* * *

><p>The first years were sorted, and the meal served. Draco took a little bit of everything, and ate quietly, while he looked around for familiar people. He was sitting next to Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, but other than that, no other male Slytherin's from the previous year had re-attended. When dessert had appeared on the table, Headmistress McGonagall tapped a glass and called for attention.<p>

The hall quieted down, though most of the students continued eating their deserts.

"This year, we'd like to welcome last year's seventh years."

The applause was minimal as not many cared that extra students were there. McGonagall continued. "This year, there will be a special program for those of you who are in Sixth Year and above, and if you take Muggle Studies. There were some moans and groans and a sixth year boy from Ravenclaw raised his hand.

"Mr. Bloom?"

"If we do not take Muggle Studies may we begin taking it?" he asked his voice clear and carrying. There were a few titters from the crowd, but no one dared make a noise too loud, for McGonagall could be strict with punishments if students got too out of hand.

McGonagall pursed her lips, but they were turned up in a slight smile. "If you take Muggle Studies this year, because of the special program, you will need to take it for next year as well." Bloom nodded his head, and Professor McGonagall continued. "As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and anyone caught near it will earn a severe punishment. A list of rules and regulations can be found on Mr. Filch's door. The announcement of what exactly this special program is, will be pronounced in a couple of weeks, if you still want to join Muggle Studies, even though you do not know what this special program is, feel free."

A murmur went through the students at this, and a few people could be heard saying 'cool,' and 'that sounds like a good idea.'

Draco rolled his eyes. He was already taking Muggle Studies. He had originally done it for spite, but then actually began to find the class fascinating, as it described how exactly Muggles managed to live without magic. It sounded like such an amazing thing to him, how people survived without being able to flick a wand, or just do things they did every day. And House Elves! Imagine living without those! He shuddered at the thought, and realized they were dismissed.

He got up, and together with Blaise and Theo, headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Just as he passed the Gryffindor table, he saw Potter staring at him. He sauntered past, and pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>The fire blazed sharply, as the three Eighth Year Slytherin boys spoke quietly amongst themselves. Nobody bothered them, and most of the Common Room cleared out pretty quickly. Some seventh years were there, making fun of the fact that people would join Muggle Studies just to be part of a special program. Although Draco was already part of Muggle Studies, he felt his face flush nonetheless. He was a Slytherin after all. Even after the war, a lot of Pureblood familes still harbored ill feelings towards the Muggleborns, some even hating Halfbloods.<p>

Draco shook himself out of his reverie and listened into the conversation his friends were having.

"….so I realized something was off…and well, I think I might be attracted to blokes." Theo said, his voice low and upset.

Draco felt his mouth drop open. That was so not what he expected to hear from his friend. He was straight of course, but Slytherin's always 'experimented' with their peers. It was a known thing, and if Theo wanted to experiment, he hoped it would be a long time coming before Theo would think to pick him to experiment on; if at all.

"Wow." Was all Draco could muster out. Blaise was speechless; Draco didn't blame him. Although it wasn't unheard of to have the random queer, most people in the Wizarding World were straight, and followed the standard traditions. _Especially Purebloods;_ but Draco didn't say this aloud; instead, he said, "Since when have you known this, Nott?"

Theo looked at him uncertain, and then said in a gruff voice: Since I had a relationship over the summer with a girl, fucked her nearly every day, and just never thought it worth my time. It was a good lay, of course, but it wasn't something I would pursue again."

Draco and Blaise nodded, but Draco didn't go near experimenting; he was afraid to know Theo's answer, and Blaise seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he kept silent.

Draco leaned back in the chair and slipped into his own thoughts. He hadn't heard from his mother; he wasn't surprised though. She probably found his room empty, and did either of three things. Yelled till she was hoarse, (though that was terribly un-Malfoy like) was saddened, because her son did not say good bye before leaving (he highly doubted this, as his mother's good bye gift was hexing him until he hurt. Or lastly, didn't even notice he was gone in the first place. (This was the most likely possibility. His mother was into herself, her pride, and her name. All she cared about was getting her name fixed, and back into society. His mother was one of the more terrible Slytherin's.

A clock struck twelve somewhere in the castle and the three Slytherin's looked at each other at the same time. Classes started tomorrow, and it would be a long day. Like one, they got up, and headed towards an unused room in the dungeons, that were made special for the Eighth Year boys. It was still close to the other rooms, but it was more private. He assumed the same thing was done for the girls. And being that not many Eighth Years returned; it was probably done to all the houses as well.

They entered the rooms, and were pleased with how it looked. The room was spacious, as only three boys were to be occupying it. Orion was on Draco's bed napping, and the latter was very happy to see the little kitten.

"Brought yourself a feline, did ya?" Blaise said smirking.

"Don't you already have a hawk owl?" Theo asked, suspicion and glee laced in his voice.

"I snuck it in," Draco replied shrugging. "I believe only one pet is allowed per person, but technically, an owl isn't exactly a 'pet' so if anyone asks….I do have a worthy excuse." He smirked and the other boys shook their heads, leering at him. He grinned in return, and began undressing, almost forgetting that Theo was into blokes. He was nearly naked before he remembered. He turned around to hide himself, though he wasn't self-conscious at all. Theo coughed, but Draco didn't turn around until he was wearing an appropriate amount of clothes, which for him, consisted of green silk pajama bottoms. He didn't care to wear a top, even if Theo was gay.

Finally, he faced the other boys, and while Blaise was busy preparing for bed, Theo was staring at him, his eyes glazed. "You..err..have a nice body Malfoy." He wanted to sneer, but knew there was absolutely no point. From what he'd seen when he left the Great Hall, enough people glared at him, some with malice, and some with such hatred, he'd recoiled; and therefore, he wasn't going to lose the couple of friends he did have, that were not loathe to look at him.

"So I've been told," he grinned cockily.

Theo's breath caught in his throat, and Draco wacked him upside the head laughing.

"Good night Zabini, Nott." He said before laying down in bed, and drawing the curtains around mumbled responses, but he paid no attention. If Theo was attracted to him, he didn't know what he'd do. He hoped Theo wouldn't push him, because then he'd lose a valuable friend, and he certainly wasn't keen on that.

Orion curled himself on Draco's chest, and stared at him with doe like eyes. For the second time, the eyes reminded him of Harry Potter, and he cursed himself for being stupid enough to buy a cat with emerald orbs.

* * *

><p><em>AN this chapter took most of the day to write. I do hope you will find minimal grammar/spelling mistakes, because I did look over every couple of paragraphs, but if I did miss something, feel free to point it out, however, if it isn't disastrous, I will not go back and change it, because it's a big bother to delete and re-add a chapter._

_So far, this story has been in Draco's point of view. I find it easier to write him. However, I take comments and suggestions into consideration, and if a lot of you want me to write parts of the chapter, or an entire chapter alone in Harry's POV I will try to oblige you. All you need to do is ask._

_Lastly, I was very pleased that six of you took the time to review the story, and so many of you already favorited and alerted. I do hope to get more readers, and more reviewers. _

_Unlike in MITTC the story will jump from time frame to time frame, (a week at a time, a few days at a time..etc.) It will make the story flow better in my opinion._

_See you next chapter. _


	3. Classic Bartering

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P. universe, and always will.**

* * *

><p><em>AN Enjoy the chapter, and forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance._

* * *

><p>Classical Bartering<p>

* * *

><p>The second week in September found Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with his plate loaded of breakfast items. Toast, Marmalade, Pastries…It was all good, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy breakfast this morning.<p>

He hadn't slept well the night before, Theo having some sort of dream…a wet one at that. He'd been moaning, and groaning; and when his dream had reached climax, he'd shouted out a name. The thing was Draco couldn't have cared less what Theo dreamt about. However, when a gay boy shouts out your name whilst mid climax, it proves worrisome. Theo had then awoken, and clambered out of bed, rushing to the bathroom, and turned on the shower; muttering quiet obscenities to whoever deigned to listen.

He hadn't looked over to Draco's bed, and so Draco had feigned sleep. Anything was better than to admit that he had suffered. He didn't have whom to complain to, as Blaise would have laughed in his face, claiming, that since it wasn't him that Theo was dreaming about; it wasn't his problem. Theo would probably have tried to make some sort of move on him, especially if he admitted to knowing exactly what Theo thought about. And Potter…Well, Potter had been interesting in the past week. They hadn't spoken as much as the first day, they said hello when they saw each other, and didn't try to find something to fight about. It was an interesting change; and Draco had to admit it felt nice not to pretend to hate the Boy-Who-Lived.

Nobody questioned him about it, but that was probably because although the both of them agreed to become 'friends' it hadn't happened in Hogwarts thus far. Draco wasn't avoiding him; no, it was just too strange; to have the feeling of friendship dangling, as if on a branch that's just too high to reach.

Now, while he nibbled on his pastry, he snuck a glance at the Gryffindor table. Green eyes staring back at him startled him out of his reverie. He shook his head to clear it, and lowered his eyes to his plate. When he glanced back towards the Gryffindor table once more, the beryl eyes no longer sought him out; and he felt a sense of loss; one that he couldn't place, nor understand.

"Draco." A very annoyed sounding Blaise murmured into his ear. "I've been calling you for the past two minutes."

Draco rolled his eyes and brought himself back to earth.

"Blaise?" he replied, his tone of voice normal, and inquiring.

"Ah, finally came back from dream world?" Blaise mocked slightly.

"I was _not_ in dream world, Blaise." Draco responded tersely.

There was quiet for a moment, while the boys stared at each other contemplatively. Blaise with a smirk, and Draco a frown. Theo had no expression on his face; merely watched the proceedings with a calculative eye.

"Well? What is it that you were saying?" Draco asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Muggle Studies."

"The stupid 'special program?'" Draco muttered, going back to his toast, uninterested.

No answer was forthcoming, and Draco figured Blaise must have nodded. He didn't look up to double check.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck."

A startled gasp had him finally had him looking up, albeit warily.

Theo was smirking, and with a quirk of his eyebrows, and a glow in his eyes, he mumbled, "The Slytherin Prince knows his language."

Draco blushed. Was Theo flirting with him? He hoped not. He didn't need boys flirting with him. He didn't need anyone flirting with him.

The three boys quieted once more, each mulling over their own thoughts. Whatever the special program entailed, nearly thirty students signed up for Muggle Studies, just for the heck of having the opportunity to be in whatever the school had to offer.

It irked Draco a great deal, why join a class if you don't particularly enjoy the subject? Then his thoughts roved back to third year, and him joining Muggle Studies. He had managed to keep it a secret for three full years, until at the end of sixth year; someone had sent his father an anonymous letter, snitching on him. He'd received a harsh beating for that, but he refused to back down, and he told his father as such. He wasn't dropping a subject, especially if it would train him for the world better, whether or not he would mingle into the Muggle areas.

Now, he was in his Eighth Year; and Muggle Studies had taught him a great deal. He would probably never use half of what he learnt, nor would he ever admit to anyone that he had actually enjoyed every class.

Speaking of which, as the bell rang, and the benches started scraping back, the first bell for the beginning of classes ringing out; Muggle Studies was his first class of the day, and he more than looked forward to sitting in the class, and hearing about everything and anything he didn't already know.

Blaise and Theo had both, thankfully decided not to join Muggle Studies, and so, he began to make his way to class, his thoughts once more drifting. Orion had taken to roaming the castle, which was surprising in his opinion, as he had thought kittens would stick with their owners sides until they turned at least a couple of months old. Orion was hardly five weeks old, and he still crashed into things because of his lack of vision. It would get better as he grew older, but now the world to his small kitten probably felt like a blurry vision of one who had misplaced their glasses. Not that that deterred his fiery ball of energy, au contraire, much to his consternation, many students already recognized Orion for his bright emerald eyes, and shining white fur. So far, the teachers said nothing of the fact that he had two pets, and for the sake of their sanity, he hoped it would stay that way. He would not be happy being told what to do. Especially if his mother were to find out. She was the matriarch; and if something did not satisfy her, he would be called home, just so she could submit him to a beating that he most likely did not deserve. He turned his thoughts away from his messed up family, and onto happier things. Like…

A second after his mind had formulated the thought of Harry Potter, a tap on his shoulder had him whirling around, his wand already in his hand, ready to take out any threat. Except it was Harry Potter who stared back at him, his own wand safely in his hand, and his eyes twinkling with mirth.

* * *

><p>Draco's heart did not speed up because of Potter's presence in front of him. No, that he could rightfully blame on the fact that Potter had no tact, and thought it a good idea to scare the shit out of him, especially when the second Wizarding War was hardly months prior. What kind of idiot scares a person like that? Apparently Potter was on top of the list. If there even was a list, Potter probably owned the list, as he would be the only one stupid enough to attempt such a thing.<p>

Without lowering his wand, he kept his silver eyes trained on Potter until the latter flushed, and lowered his wand, taking this opportunity to lower his eyes as well. With a sigh of relief Draco put his wand a way as well, and continued walking in the direction of Muggle Studies, Potter following hastily behind.

"Potter?" Draco mused quietly, not quite in the mood to raise his voice higher than a soft breeze of air. Potter though, was close enough to hear and merely grunted in response.

Draco could barely contain his eye roll at Potter's horrible mannerisms before he put himself together, and in a tight voice asked, "Is there a reason you're following me?" he expected shuffling, and perhaps a stutter in reply. What he was not expecting was Potter to burst into laughter, as if what Draco said was the funniest thing. Period.

Draco sighed, his irritation reaching its peak. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" he all but snarled.

Potter continued his chuckles for the next two corridors, and three staircases before he finally caught his breath and answered, "I'm in Muggle Studies with you."

This took Draco by surprise, he hadn't seen the other boy in their first class, the week prior, but perhaps he just hadn't looked enough?

"Oh, so you're one of those imbeciles who joined the class just because you wanted to join the 'special program?'" he inquired, his voice lacing back into the old malice he had used in the first six years of their schooling.

The grin that had lit up Potter's face suddenly disappeared, and his eyes narrowed angrily. In a deadly quiet voice, he said, "No, I wrote to Professor McGonagall before school started, and asked if I could join the class, because although I grew up with Muggles, I was curious to know the way Wizards view Muggles. But that's not actually any of your business, now is it Malfoy?"

Draco immediately felt regretful for what he had just done. He had been playing around…sort of, anyway, and he had not thought Potter would take it so..strongly. His Malfoy pride, however prevented him from apologizing, and he cursed himself a hundred times over for it. Being Potter's friend was what his mother had been talking about. If he had ruined it from something as slight as a slip of the tongue…He shuddered, thinking of all the ways his mother would put her wrath on him, and worse so, if his father would be released, and then any punishment for ruining their status even further would probably land him in St. Mungos.

Unbeknownst to him, Potter had quickened his steps, leaving the Malfoy heir behind. Draco paled, and sped up, and although shouting was unheard of for a Malfoy, he wasn't about to lose Potter.

"Potter!" he nearly shouted. Potter couldn't have been that much farther ahead of him, and yet he ignored his calls. Draco clenched his fists at his sides, and took a breath for control. Yes, this was ultimately his fault. But did he have to beg? He would never beg Potter. Taking a breath, he made to call Potter's name again. But he had reached a corner, and then Potter was out of sight. Draco cursed, quickly formulating a plan in his mind, how he could get Potter to forgive him, without him actually begging.

* * *

><p>Pleasantries were almost unnecessary, Draco found out, as he finally, five minutes later, stepped into the Muggle Studies classroom.<p>

The entire classroom had already filled, and it was a bittersweet moment when he realized that the only seat left available was the one next to Potter. The latter seemed to have realized the same thing, and his glower was obvious on his face, as Draco slowly made his way to the seat, acting casual, in hope not to attract everyone's attention.

He had just sat down, when the door opened again, when their teacher, Professor Pagles. Draco snorted every time someone mentioned her name. No matter how much he enjoyed the class….the name was just not up to par for a professor. No one ever complained though, she was very sweet hearted, and almost never punished anyone.

She began her lecture, and Draco took the chance and nudged Potter in his ribs. Potter jumped, but did not turn. "Oi, Potter!" Draco hissed, nearly giving up. "Would you just hear me out for a minute?" There was a sense of urgency and desperation in his voice, and he almost hid it behind his usually masked emotions, when Potter finally turned to him.

"Yes?" he finally said. He sounded tired, and almost resigned.

Draco hesitated before he finally blurted, "I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to put you down, and insult you. It was just so natural to jibe at you…I lost myself, I was just making conversation….I'm sorry." He lowered his eyes, and turned his face away. He was completely humiliated now; he had, for the first time in his life, apologized, and meant it. It was so completely against his nature, but he wasn't going to take it back. He hadn't begged, he had merely shown his remorse. And for now, he hoped that it was enough.

He fumbled around with his parchment, not really paying attention, and was therefore startled when he felt warm fingers take hold of his chin, and turn them towards emerald green eyes. His eyes widened at how close they suddenly were, and his breath hitched. Potter didn't seem to notice.

He felt a tingle in his belly, and suddenly wondered if it was a hunger pang. Not that that would make any sense…he had just eaten. He jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Potter's soft voice calling out to him.

"I do appreciate that, Malfoy," he said, his eyes shining once more. "It definitely means a lot." His hands dropped then, and Draco wondered why, for the second time that day, a sense of loss flowed over him.

* * *

><p>"Draco." Theo murmured, looking highly uncomfortable. They were sitting in the library, during study hour. Blaise was in detention for pushing a first year around. Draco did not reply, merely looked up from the Potions book he was reviewing, and stared at Theo questioningly.<p>

"I-I…"

Draco suppressed a groan, wondering what could make Theo so uncomfortable. When Theo shifted in his seat and flushed scarlet, Draco felt his heart plummet and could barely keep the words "Fuck, no!" from escaping past his lips. With bated breath, he waited to see if he was indeed correct.

It took two more tries, and by then, Draco was at the end of his patience. Finally, Theo plucked up the courage and in a quiet voice, murmured. "I'm at wits end, Draco."

"Theo?" Draco stated, trying to keep his calm.

"You know I'm gay, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, I just…I'm always so horny…" he trailed off, his blush turning into a tomato red. But Draco was too busy gaping at the bluntness of how Theo was explaining the situation. _Horny? Seriously?_

"And how exactly can I help?" Draco asked, hoping beyond hope that Theo did not have experimenting in mind. And then, he suddenly realized, it wouldn't be experimenting so much as releasing sexual frustration.

"Ah…Well…"

"You want me to be your gay dummy?" Draco said stiffly.

Theo's eyes widened, as if Draco had insulted him.

"No! That isn't what I mean at all…well, not really anyway."

"Do you plan on using my services, to help with your…uh…situation?" Draco questioned, raising his eyebrows to a shifting and restless Theo.

"Ummm…"

"Yes, or no." Draco's voice hardened, and had anyone else overheard, they would have seen why Draco was the Prince of Slytherin.

"Yes," Theo finally muttered, his voice somewhat dejected. "I just wasn't planning on forcing you, I would have made it enjoyable."

Draco raised his eyebrows again, and wondered if Theo had any experience in kissing boys, let alone...doing anything else.

"And how could you ascertain to make it enjoyable for me, if you have no experience whatsoever in being with another boy."

Theo bristled, but answered with his head held high. "Being gay doesn't make me unable to pleasure my partner." His voice was determined, and slightly husky.

A shiver ran down Draco's spine, but he kept his face expressionless.

"What's in it for me?" he finally asked.

"The pleasure?" Theo replied, his answer a question.

"Not enough," Draco mused, stubbornly. He was a Slytherin, and he'd get as much as he could out of this.

Theo hissed in frustration. They were both standing, though Draco could not remember when this had occurred.

What did fascinate him though was the obvious arousal Theo had in his fitted trousers. He looked away, and instead glanced at Theo's face, waiting for a response.

"Well?" Draco said, "I haven't got all day, I have duties to fulfill, and even if we are good friends, I don't have all day to wait on you for an answer.

"I'll pay you?"

"I don't need money." Draco countered, and the idea of paying for pleasure, just didn't sit tight with him, but it did make him realize how desperate Theo was for sexual release.

"How about," Draco began thoughtfully, an evil glint in his eye, "You act like my…helper."

Theo gulped visibly, and although his face had returned to its general pallor, it immediately flushed again as images of what Draco had in mind came forth into his conscious.

"Not like that." Draco ground out, through gritted teeth. "I meant more like you carrying my books around, and maybe, if I deem it necessary, cut my food, and go to the kitchen for me when I'm hungry." Draco could barely suppress himself from laughing, for surely, Theo would never deign to do that right?

"For every sexual release you give me, I'll give you one week of service as you've requested," he said at length.

Draco gawked at the boy before him, and then closed his mouth, lest a bug fly in. It wasn't proper as it was, fly or not.

"Are you bonkers?" Draco asked, unable to keep the astonishment out of his voice.

"No, now are you coming or not?"

"Not if I can't help it," Draco mumbled quietly to himself, not loud enough for Theo to hear, but followed the other boy nonetheless, hey, he'd get someone to do the more cumbersome tasks, that he had no patience for. Perhaps this would work.

* * *

><p>If someone would have told Draco Malfoy, that in any point of his life, he would find himself in a dark corner of the Hogwarts Library, about to snog and do things with another boy, he would have hexed them, and then laughed his head off; and yet, here he was, about to do just that. Benefits aside.<p>

Theo, he could tell, was more than eager for them to begin this 'experience' no matter how much of his pride it cost him. His robe was already tossed carelessly aside, and his breath coming out in small gasps, almost as if he was already in passion.

Sighing inaudibly, Draco removed his robe, and moved closer to Theo. He would obviously be leading, to start anyway, he didn't know how Theo worked, or how he was with his lovers. Not that Draco was his lover. And then, Draco swore never to become his lover. Experimenting, and fun was one thing, but to go into a complicated relationship was another.

Draco had kissed many girls before, and he figured kissing a boy was no different, but it was so strange and foreign to him, he could barely suppress a shudder as his lips lowered to Theo's.

Theo's lips were warm, and welcoming, and Draco felt surprise, as his revulsion slowly passed, as Theo eagerly kissed him back, and slowly deepened it, by tilting their heads, and then sliding his tongue against Draco's closed lips, seeking entrance.

Automatically, Draco parted his lips, and Theo immediately latched onto his tongue, giving Draco sensations he had never felt before. A moan was sounded, and Draco couldn't tell if it was his or Theo's, and that worried him, it was his job to get the other man to climax, yes, he was allowed to enjoy himself, but he shouldn't forget himself in the process.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his bum, and realized Theo was taking it a step further, he cursed himself again, it felt good, and he didn't want to stop the other man's advances. He forced his hands to move, and wrapped them around Theo's waist, causing another moan from one of the participants, and with a flush, Draco realized it was him. He was enjoying this a little too much.

Hands roamed over the two bodies, learning the other. When the two males began rutting against each other, a passerby would be able to deduce correctly, that neither of the two realized how far they had gone, in the throes of their passion.

And then, Theo was screaming, and like his dream from the night prior, he yelled out Draco's name. Unlike the night prior, it wasn't muffled, like it was now, as Draco successfully covered Theo's mouth, with an angry flush.

"We didn't put a silencing charm, you nut! Anyone could have heard you, dammit." Theo, still in ecstasy, shrugged his shoulders, and sagge, d against the bookshelves.

What Draco didn't realize was, that no matter how sharp he usually appeared, his defenses were down, and had he been more focused, he would have seen a dark haired boy, with emerald eyes sprint away from the library, a conflicted expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Classes continued as usual, and Draco had fixed his appearance with a simple flick of his wand, his mind, however, did not get such an easy fix. His brain kept replaying what had happened with Theo, it had been an interesting experience, and although he had not climaxed, he didn't care, he had come out of the finishing kiss hard and throbbing.<p>

On any other make out session, he would have gone to the bathroom for a quick wank, but since it was with a boy that made him have such a reaction, he couldn't deign to go the extra mile to pleasure himself further.

Potions, as the class that he found himself in now, was almost empty. His Godfather had not yet arrived, and would not, until the entire class was there, ready for the lesson.

Students slowly filed in, Blaise, who had finished his detention, (why he had gotten it during a study period was beyond him,) had come to sit next to him on the bench. Theo came in shortly after, and Draco was thankful that each table only had room for two people. Theo had glanced his way first, and scowled when he saw Blaise sitting next to him, their deal would start tomorrow, and so, Draco hadn't bothered waiting for the other boy, as he made his way to Potions.

When Potter entered, Draco raised his arm slightly in welcome, but the gesture wasn't returned. A mere nod of the head was all he got, and he wondered why. He didn't bother dwelling on it though, as Potter was just melodramatic.

Once his Godfather entered, and class resumed, all thoughts of Potter flew from his mind, as he took notes diligently, and exchanged some words with Blaise, while Professor Snape wrote potion instructions on the board.

When the time came for the class to get the ingredients, Blaise offered, and Draco just shook his head in acquiescence. He continued scribbling notes in the corners of his text book, so he might remember them when the time for exams came.

A familiar whiff passed him, and he looked up, to see Potter walking towards the supply cabinets to get the ingredients. His partner was the Mudblood, and he wondered why she was sitting at the table, she was more knowledgeable in the subject, and would therefore do a better job picking out the right ingredients, or at least the better looking ones.

Blaise returned with the proper ingredients, and Draco complimented him as such. They worked quietly together, murmuring random things when the time called for it. They were the first ones to finish, and when Draco stood up to give his Godfather the ready potion, the latter's lips twitched in a small smile, and Draco felt gratified. His Godfather appreciated his efforts after all.

There was nary an explosion in the classroom, throughout the lesson, and whilst Draco and Blaise sat in their seats waiting for dismissal, Draco wondered how that was possible. Everyone doing a good job was incredibly rare.

He shrugged his shoulders. The only thing that mattered was his marks, and that he'd get at least E's in all of his subjects.

The bell rang, to signal the end of lessons for the day, and Draco got up gratefully, anticipating a shower so he could wash himself off, and perhaps give himself a complimentary wank. He chuckled at the thought. His mother would definitely faint dead if she ever used legilimency on him, and saw what kind of naughty thoughts he had sometimes. He was 18 already, why his mother felt like she could dole out punishments at his age was beyond him, but now, he was safe at Hogwarts, he had his friends, and if he looked hard enough, his enemies. Life was good, and he wasn't going to ruin it by having someone snitch on him for doing something stupid. He'd stay at this school, if it was the last thing he did. No mother of his was going to drag him home because of choices that he was old enough to make. No, he would never give her the pleasure of beating him, ever again.

* * *

><p>He was at the Entrance Hall, when a voice filtered through the chatter of the students all around him. Turning, he saw that it was Potter who had claimed his attention. This was starting to become a ritual, whenever he was left alone, he always managed to bump into Harry Potter.<p>

He stilled his steps, and waited for Potter to approach him. He was being seeked out, he did not need to move forward.

"Malfoy," Potter started. Draco just nodded his head, waiting for the onslaught of whatever Potter had up his sleeve this time. He was a very patient man…usually, anyway.

Potter, obviously seeing he'd get no reaction from the Malfoy heir, continued his speech, nonplussed.

"Were you in the library today?" he asked, finally, his face expressionless.

Draco, was unprepared for this question, had Potter seen them, and was perhaps wondering if it was indeed him that had been making out with Theo Nott? If he said no, and Potter knew otherwise, what would that to on his reputation. He mulled the choices over in his head, and finally decided with the truth, partial, anyway.

"Yes, I was there, I was doing some work, why do you ask, Potter? If you need help with studying, shouldn't you ask the mu- Granger?" he fixed himself at the last second. Potter was forgiving last time, but for how long would it last?

Obviously, this time Potter was not in a forgiving mood, for he hissed, "If you call her anything but Granger, or Hermione again…I will curse your bolloks off."

Draco didn't even flinch, so the man was sensitive, whatever. He shrugged, as way of answer, and waited for further questions. When none came, and his patience wore thin, he asked as calmly as he could, "Is that all Potter? I have some essays to complete, and I'd rather not be left behind."

Potter nodded, and moved to walk around him. He was a distance away, before Draco heard something that he was certain he was not supposed to hear, but a gust of wind from some eager first years blew the unwarranted message across to him. "I'm sure you've got things to do, Malfoy, like sucking Nott's cock."

As Draco heard that, he paled, and took a step backward. Potter had seen them, Potter knew. Oh, this was definitely not good.

* * *

><p>Draco passed Blaise in the Common Room whilst he sprinted past, he waved to him, and called "Early bedtime for me, tonight." over his shoulder. He would probably not get any sleep that night, but he could not think clearly as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He had to talk to Theo NOW!<p>

Thankfully, Theo was sitting in his bed, his upper body propped up against his numerous pillows. Draco already had his wand out, and was pointing it breathlessly at Theo.

It was with great grace, that Theo did not flinch, but met Draco's gaze head on.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, once Draco's trembling frame did not manage to come up with a reason for having a wand pointing in his face.

Draco mustered his courage, and finally put his wand down, and took a deep breath. He needn't threaten; just get his point across.

"No one is to know about our arrangement, do you understand?" he asked, a bit harshly.

Theo nodded his head once.

"And the next time, you want this arrangement to come to fruition, it will be in a secret area, and warded, privacy spells, silencing spells, and the like."

"Someone knows, don't they?" Theo rightfully guessed.

"Yes," Draco ground out, "Somebody knows."

Nothing more needed to be said between the two, though being gay was not shunned in the Wizarding world, it still wasn't overly polite to flaunt your preferences in other people's faces.

Theo drew the curtains then, and Draco did the same, carelessly flicking his wand towards himself, and his favorite pair of silk pajama bottoms now donned his person. He remained shirtless as always, and just for the sake of privacy, he muttered spells to keep the sound in, and any other interference out. Once he was comfortable, he took out his priceless journal, and began to write the events of the day.

* * *

><p><em>September Tenth,<em>

_Well, today certainly was interesting to say the least. Classes were same as usual, but the difference from today, and yesterday, was today I have kissed my first boy. It wasn't as if I wanted to do it, of course, but Theo is my friend, and he was desperate, I got a good deal out of it regardless, and knowing how desperate Theo is, it will last a while before he finally gives into his pride, and breaks our arrangement. The only downside to this, is apparently, Potter, the nosy git that he is, noticed our 'tumble in the library' so to speak. I have no idea how much he saw, and I certainly hope it wasn't a great deal, but even so, if his words ring true, he's seen enough, and now has ample blackmail material on me. I certainly hope he's too much of a Gryffindor to use his information, but I don't know his all that well, and can't tell you honestly how he will react. _

_We had Muggle Studies today, and the Professor stated that we would find out what the special program is the first day of October. So at least, that is something to look forward too. It's probably something extremely muggle, which surprises me only to the reason that so many people entered the class just for this, and they have no idea what they are getting into. _

_I don't mind, of course, anything that happens in that class is exciting, and that is something I would never admit to anyone. It is only important that I myself know this. Besides, this is blood locked. No one but me can read it, unless they are stupid enough to take my blood and use it to open that damn book._

_Orion is now snuggling next to me, and that is another guilty pleasure that I will not allow for others to know. I feel safe with him here, and even though those blasted green eyes remind me of Potter, it's a comfort and I would not give him up for the world. I already love the little creature, and I wonder if Orion knows this. He purrs a lot when I rub his neck softly, and purrs even harder when I wrap my arms around his small body and whisper sweet nothings to him. I know Orion probably has no idea what I am saying, but I don't give a fuck, That kitten is mine, and it will remain that way for all eternity. _

_Sleep is starting to make my eyes fuzzy, and though I do not need a quill to write what I please, I can't concentrate, and would rather not have ramblings, or nonsense written in these pages, so it is with that, that I bid you adieu, and I will think my words again, when I next have a chance. Good night._

* * *

><p>Draco felt a little better after that, and his mind swiftly took him away, and he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, knowing that tomorrow will come, and tomorrow is when he'll deal with everything that had fallen into his filling plate.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN a very un-epic ending to a chapter, I must say, but I've decided, that since you reviewers do take the time to review, I will give back in a different way, for this chapter, the 25__th__, and 50__th__ reviewer will get a one shot, written for them. It will be from the Harry Potter universe, and can be Alternate Universe if the reviewer so wishes. The couple will be a slash couple of their choice, and if I am able to follow a prompt that is give to me for this one shot, I will._

_So, I hope that gives you guys a good reason to review, and hopefully, I will have the next chapter up within the next week._

_For those of you who read my other Slash Story, MITTC, I will be hopefully writing that chapter tomorrow. _

_See you guys there. Can't wait to hear some awesome feedback._

_p.s. attention, NATION, I love getting reviews, and therefore I do not mind the exuberance of a review. Just be careful with what you say, as I am not the only one who reads these reviews, and some people get offended._

_To all my other reviewers, I appreciate everything that you tell me, and all feedback is helpful _

_p.s. out of curiosity, how many people reading this are male?  
><em>


	4. Softening Around The Edges

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns H.P. universe, and always will.**

* * *

><p><em>AN Enjoy the chapter, and forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance._

* * *

><p>Important Notice: In this story, there will be a few things that are very obviously AU, one such thing, Fred Weasley did not die in the war, and Neither did Severus Snape. I like both of them too much to let them go. I hope that doesn't bother anybody.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Softening Around the Edges.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>September Eleventh<em>

_I'm not sure how I feel today. I got a good sleep last night, and now, with the morning sun clear in the sky, and my dorm mates moving about, you'd think I had a plan ready. Theo is now in the bathroom, having woken up about a minute after myself. Does that boy have some sort of stalkerish charm on me or something? I mean, seriously. I was up for about thirty seconds before the bloke started stirring; mumbling like he usually does. _

_The second his eyes open, they flutter for a minute before landing directly onto mine. I don't flush, because I have enough control to do so, but Theo doesn't seem to care. He ambles out of bed, his face lit with happiness; and without waiting for my permission, he smacks a kiss on my lips, and then slips his tongue into mine. _

_I only responded because it was automatic, but after a minute, when my mind finally caught up with me, I pushed him away gruffly, and muttered that we were definitely __**not **__dating. He seemed put off for a minute, but kept his cheerful mask on, as if I didn't know it was a mask. I had perfected a façade for myself as well, so I knew that his true feelings were hidden behind a cheerful aura. But I knew better, I knew that I had hurt him by my words, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He already owes me a week of 'slaving' so to speak, and I fully intend to make use of it. _

_I was wondering if I should make him dress me, to make him even more uncomfortable with the whole idea, and then perhaps with his pride so humiliated he'd call off the deal. _

_He was gay, and if I was, because I enjoyed kissing him, I couldn't really care less. I would lust or love after whomever I wanted, and that was the end of that._

_Theo just came out of the bathroom. He looks pristine. Not like he usually does. It seems like he put in a double effort, perhaps to woo me. I'd laugh in his face if it weren't socially awkward to do something like that. Besides, I'm a Malfoy, I need to keep my name as high as I possibly could. I'm the Slytherin Prince, after all. And princes need to take care of their kingdom._

_Everyone besides Theo and myself are sleeping. In a last ditch effort to get rid of this deal, I plan on standing up, and making Theo dress me. Ha, that should definitely be fun. I'll bring this with me today, in case my thoughts somehow turn dirty, and I need a nice quiet, comfy place to vent._

Draco shut his diary, and did exactly as he had planned. He stood up, directly in front of Theo, and for a second, Theo's mask slipped, a look of hope crossing it before he shut his expressions off, and looked at Draco inquiringly.

"Draco?"

"I would like for you to dress me today." Draco replied, his mask on, and his voice not cold, but not warm either. He didn't want Theo to get the wrong idea. Dressing him, was, definitely a service, was it not? The other boy had not thought to negotiate further, and for that, he would have to suffer; if he considered it suffering, probably not.

Theo let out a sharp breath, and actually smiled. "I'd love to, Draco."

Draco knew he shouldn't have been surprised, that Theo would take this as an opportunity to be able to touch him for longer, but he'd already gotten himself into this, and there was no way in hell he would back out now. He was _not_ a coward.

* * *

><p>By the time Draco and the rest of his Dorm mates had descended into the Great Hall, he felt extremely claustrophobic. Theo felt the need to stick by his side the entire time, even going as far as to take a bagel and put on cream cheese on it, without waiting for a say so. If Draco hadn't liked toasted bagels, he would have wrung Theo's neck and hexed him into tomorrow. As it was, he flushed a deep scarlet. Theo was acting exactly the way he hated; like an excitable puppy, waiting to appease and excite his master. If Draco had his way, there was no way he would give Theo another sexual orgasm anytime soon. Theo needed to learn to bugger the fuck off!<p>

For some strange reason, he felt a draw to look up. His eyes met the cool stare of Harry Potter, and he sighed. Was the guy homophobic? It was certainly possible. He wasn't known to do anything with blokes, but then again, he barely ever did anything that would suggest he wasn't bent. The only two girls he ever showed a fancy too, was never in the picture for too long.

The she weasel was still attached to Potter, as they had gotten together again once the war was over. There was a certain amount of smugness and relief coursing through Draco's body, as Potter seemingly shooed her away, and then met Draco's gaze once more.

The glance was anything but innocent. The emerald orbs held so much mystery, and intensity, Draco found himself catching his breath. His face had gone a few shades paler, as he realized with a start that Potter still affected him. Even in their Eighth Year at Hogwarts.

Two things happened then, the Great Hall doors opened, to reveal two very familiar red heads, along with a red headed woman, who seemed to be dragging her sons to a very peculiar looking Professor McGonagall. At the same time, a body landed in his lap, and a very high pitched voice began chattering loudly in his ear.

"Drayyyyy!" The voice shouted, her exuberance and public displays of affection made the entire hall think that they were an item. Theo was glaring. And if he had looked, he would notice that a certain raven haired boy was glaring as well. As it was, he saw neither.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, if you don't get off my lap this instant, I will slip a permanent ugly potion into you're drink, and no one will ever give you a second glance."<p>

Pansy's monologue abruptly stopped, and she glared dangerously at him. It looked as if she was tempted to slap him, but then her features softened, in a very Slytherin like way, and in a sultry voice said "Of course, my dear Draco, we can continue this in the privacy of our rooms; I'm sure you'd love to get reacquainted with my body again."

Draco colored, and although Pansy was a girl, he pushed her off him, and abruptly stood up.

"If anyone dares follow me, they will not be happy." He looked particular in the direction of Theo, but included everyone in the vicinity.

He was the Slytherin Prince. No one questioned him.

He was thankful not to hear any footsteps following him, and ignored the angered shout of "I don't see why we need to go back to school! We already have a bloody job!"

Draco rolled his eyes. If the Weasley twins were indeed forced back for the School year, it would be extremely interesting.

He had made it to the entrance of the dungeons, when he suddenly became aware of soft padding heading towards him. It didn't sound rushed, and that alone made him wait. When he saw Potter turning 'round the bend, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad.

"Potter?" his voice was tired, and he was in no mood to fight with Potter. They hadn't fought in a long while, but then again…They hadn't exactly spoken to each other either.

"Did you see the Weasley twins?" Potter asked him, his voice filled with mirth. This alone had Draco pausing. Harry Potter was making fun of a Weasley? Was he dreaming?

"Potter?" he asked, this time his voice portraying his uncertainty of the very possibility of the conversation.

Potter didn't seem to have heard him. The glint was still there, and his eyes were shining brightly, a small smile plastered on his face. Draco had no doubts that it was real.

"The way Mrs. Weasley was dragging them in by the ear? That was absolutely priceless. It makes no sense though, why do they need to come back, they're both 20 years old…." Potter drifted off, and then finally realized what he had been saying, and shut his mouth abruptly; his cheeks staining a pretty red color.

Draco hadn't realized he had started walking again, but it didn't seem to matter, because Potter seemed to be following him, deep within his own thoughts.

"Any particular reason you followed me?" Draco asked, wanting to get Potter out of his musings before they would reach the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh," Potter said softly. "I-I guess it must have been a reflex."

"A reflex?" Draco snorted, not quite believing his Gryffindor counterpart.

Potter said nothing else, and Draco sighed and let it pass. Potter would talk when he was ready. They would have to enter the snake pit after all.

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in a quiet corner of the Slytherin Common room, hidden away from any possible curious eyes. It was only after nearly half an hour had passed, and Potter still hadn't said anything, that Draco began to get annoyed.<p>

He watched as Potter fiddled with a loose thread on his jumper, and controlled a deep desire to rip it off.

"Any place we'd get more privacy?" He finally asked, his voice near silent.

It was only because of the depressed way Potter was looking at him, that he gave in, and led the two to his bed.

Mercifully, no one was there, and he quickly drew the curtains closed, as soon as the two of them were securely sitting on the bed. He cast a privacy charm around them, and then muttered a sticking charm on his curtains so he wouldn't get any unsightly interruptions. Least of all Theo.

It was a good thing the two of them had first period off, because at the slow rate Potter was going, they'd be there all day.

"Well?" Draco asked finally, real worry finally settling in. Potter was usually talkative and smiling, and now all he got was a grimace for his tentative tries.

Another minute passed, and finally Potter spoke. His voice was in a whisper, and a trace of hurt could be heard.

"Ron broke off our friendship." He said finally, his voice breaking.

Draco could not comprehend why Potter was telling him this; but decided to humor him until he could understand what Potter was going through.

"The pathetic weasel-bee broke off the friendship with you?" he reiterated, just to clarify.

Potter nodded, and Draco was surprised that the former did not bother to correct him for the rude way he had spoken of his friend.

"Why?" Draco could not understand why someone, who had been friends with someone for seven years, would just break off a friendship, like Potter was insinuating.

"Because I became friends with you."

Draco, who had been drinking water, choked, and spit the water out compulsively, spraying its contents all over Potter.

The latter didn't even flinch. A quick spell cleaned up the mess regardless.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me!" Draco said, finally letting the words sink in. Potter had chosen his commitment to be friends with Draco over a seven-year friendship with Ronald Weasley. That was so not a Potter thing to do. Potter had a hero complex, and an absolute strive to do anything and everything right.

"Why?" he asked again, this time referring to why Potter would choose him over the Weasel.

"He made me choose. He called me names, called you names, and well, said that if I were to even think of spending any time with you he'd stop talking to me. That I was deranged, and mental, and a git, and that you're a death eater, which I replied that you're not, but he wouldn't listen to me…and he just left, and slammed the door, and now he ignores me."

"But we hardly spoke in almost two weeks that we've been here!" Draco replied, unable to keep the astonishment hidden.

Potter gave a small smile at that, and shrugged. "According to Ron, it's because I haven't been calling you names every spare second. He only just realized recently, and asked why we don't fight as often as we used to. So I told him that I've sprung up a friendship with you, and had no reason to begin stupid fights with a friend. That was when he blew up."

Draco didn't know what came over him, as he leaned over and pulled Potter towards him, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. When he heard a sniffle, and felt his shirt get slightly wet, he did not yell, or cuss. Instead, he tightened his hold on the Boy Who Lived, and let him sob it out. He had lost his best friend after all, it was the least he could do.

* * *

><p><em>September 15<em>_th_

_Four days have gone by, since Potter and I had a what I would call 'heart to heart' it probably couldn't be categorized as a 'heart to heart' by normal people, but I've got to say, Potter and I are most certainly not normal. _

_Potter cried on my shoulder for what seemed like hours. He had no qualms about leaning against me, and I've found that after five minutes of the feel of his body against mine, I quite liked it. I didn't tell him this, though, because if he is somehow Homophobic, (which I doubt,) he most probably would have stiffened when I took him in my arms. Needless to say, Potter and I didn't emerge until lunchtime. Should I call him Harry? Maybe to myself, I'm sure he'd feel uncomfortable with the extra closeness and familiarity first name contact brings. Anyway, It's definitely a good thing that neither Potions, Transfigurations or Charms were during the day classes, because both Harry and I would have been screwed. _

_When Harry finally calmed down, I peeked through my curtains surreptitiously, and seeing no one, jumped at the opportunity to see if anyone was in the common room. It was blessedly empty. I ran back to Harry, who was laying exhaustedly on my sheets, and helped him up. He looked a mess, and so, being a Malfoy, and used to a clean and pristine appearance asked if he would mind being refreshed, he glumly shook his head no, and so, I quickly freshened him up with a wave of my wand, and he looked a lot better after that. _

_I smiled at him, not sure why I felt a much closer friendship with him. But needless to say, it made for a very happy four days, thus far. _

_When we had gotten back to the Great Hall, I looked around, and once again, seeing no one, I took it at liberty to give Harry a hug, and a few words of reassurance. He smiled gratefully at me, and then turned to enter the Great Hall. I gave him a two-minute head start, and then entered myself. _

_Nobody at the Slytherin table questioned my disappearance, as they knew something of the sort would result in being thrown down of whatever social ladder they existed on. _

_As I snuck a look at Potter's table, however, he wasn't as lucky. I saw the Mudblood (do I _need_ to say Granger, now that Harry and I are better friends? I hope not, she's still a bloody know it all, but I guess that will have to wait for a different conversation.) _

_Everybody in the vicinity Potter now sat by, clambered to him, and began bombarding him with questions of his disappearance, he shrugged them off, and told them he hadn't been feeling well. The Weasley twins took it well enough, and offered him some puking pastilles, if he wanted to cut class for the rest of the day. I had to hold in a snort at that, typical Gryffindors. That got Harry to smile though, So I didn't mind the Weasley twins, they'd be a good buffer, if the situation ever called for it. I glanced at the Muggleborn witch, and observed her watching Harry's every move. Though she asked him how he felt, she didn't offer any advice or help. She was probably siding with the Weasel-bee. Bloody bitch! The She-Weasel wasn't any better, she tried kissing him to make it better, but like a gentleman, (not) Harry pushed her off him, albeit gently. _

_That got the Weasel-bee to glare daggers at Harry, and the She-Weasel to call him a very obnoxious name. (Bloody Poofter.) _

_I was sure, that had Harry not just entered the Great Hall a couple of minutes prior, he would have jumped and ran, I've come to realize he doesn't like attention. The very opposite of what I've thought him to be for the past seven years. _

_It was to my greatest surprise, when I saw Orion jumping onto the Gryffindor table, and ambled towards Harry, nuzzling his cheek. Orion didn't generally go to people like that. But he seemed to be quite comfortable the Savior of the Wizarding World, and this time, I could not restrain a true laugh that had managed to pass by my lips. People looked at me strangely, but I ignored them. It was with a welcome relief when the table cleared, and people began to head to their classes. Potions was now, and instead of running, like I usually do, I waited patiently for most of the student body to leave, before I approached my godfather. _

_Him, seeing that I've waited, figured I wanted to speak, and had waited as well. I took him aside, and asked if he would have time to talk for a couple of minutes after class. He merely said yes, and with that, I took off to the class, knowing that I'd be on time, but you could never know with Severus. He seemed to know a heck of a lot of shortcuts. _

_I was lucky, I had just reached the classroom when Severus approached behind me. He gave me a smug look, which I returned with a pseudo glare. I loved my godfather. I never insulted him, and actually meant it. _

_The seat near Harry Potter was empty, and although I was shocked, I shouldn't have been. It was obvious that for the time being, The Golden trio had broken apart. I took the opportunity though, and sat down next to him. The smile he gave me was completely brilliant, and in a true fashion, I smiled back at him._

* * *

><p><em><em>Potions class ended, and once Severus distributed the homework, (2 feet of parchment for the newest potion they were brewing.) Draco made his way towards the Professor. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Harry stood there waiting, almost uncertain. I nodded discretely at him, and Harry took this to mean that he should wait for the former.

Once the Potions room was empty, and Severus had packed away a couple of his belongings, the two males left the room and entered into the potions masters' personal suite.

Draco made himself comfortable, while Severus bustled around, making tea.

"So what brings this on, Draco?" Severus asked, his eyebrows raised.

Draco shuffled around in his seat, before finally meeting his godfather's gaze. "I was wondering if there was any means of communication a person can have besides owling. Something that would have privacy guaranteed, and still be able to communicate."

He paused for a moment, thinking deeply about what he was trying to explain.

"For example, I've heard of Muggle's using things as Mobiles, to keep in contact with each other, something called tecting or something like it."

Severus rolled his eyes, and waited patiently for Draco to finish his assessment of Muggles.

"So, you want me to help you create some sort of device that will help you keep in contact with someone, that has privacy guaranteed…?"

"Yes, that is what I want."

Severus nodded his head, and with a twinkle in his eye, that no one in Hogwarts had ever seen, told Draco to wait, while he began rummaging in his drawers.

"How many people do you want to…errrr communicate with?" Severus asked, his motions stilling for a moment, as he lifted something out of the drawer.

"Just one," Draco replied softly.

"Just one." Severus sneered, and turned to face Draco. "This might work, for what you need."

Severus handed him a small looking device, that was the shape of a small mobile phone, but it had a piece of parchment instead of glass.

"Severus?"

"You write to whoever you want, and the other person will get it on their slate, they will know they have received something, because each time something is sent, the slate will grow hot, so even if it is in the person's pocket, they will still feel it. The privacy option is there as well. As soon as you finish writing whatever it is you want to say, it will vanish on your slate, and appear on the other one. When the other person responds, both your response, and the other will disappear as soon as it is sent back to you. Thereby, nothing will ever remain on the slate for too long a time, thereby remaining private. Does this help you?"

Draco had his mouth gaping open, and quickly shut it. _Yes, that would be perfect for Harry and I. _He didn't say this aloud, however, all he said was. "Yes, Severus, that will do."

Professor Snape nodded, and handed two slates over to Draco.

Draco nodded his head once more, before exiting the room, his gait natural, and normal. No need to make Severus suspicious. He turned his head to either side, as he left the potions classroom, but was surprised not to see Harry. The boy wasn't the type to just leave without saying so. Feeling like something unfortunate had happened, he quickened his pace, and looked around for his raven haired friend. He wasn't anywhere near the dungeons, and Draco hoped this was because Harry had gone to his next class already, even if it meant that he didn't wait for him, as long as nothing ominous had happened, after all, with Harry Potter, that was normal, trouble always seemed to find him.

Draco found him in an empty corridor, close to where the Transfigurations classroom was located. But he wasn't smiling, and standing, like a normal person should be, instead, he was laying prone on the floor, blood dripping freely from his nose, and his lip spread open, dribbles of Harry's blood there as fwell. He lifted Harry from the floor, anger entering his chest for his new friend. He looked around the empty corridor, hoping to see the perpetrator, only to find a flash of red on a tall broad male running away from the scene.

* * *

><p><em>AN: cliffhanger? Maybe…LOL want to know what happens next? Leave a review! If I can reach 50 reviews, I will update fairly quickly. I know it isn't difficult, I get loads of hits on this story, so I'm not worried, _

_The one shot deal is still on the plate, however, this is for the 50__th__ reviewer, that's 27 reviews from now. Really, not that difficult at all :p _

_As you can see, there will be some Ron bashing, and depending on my mood, some Hermione bashing. I brought the Weasley twins back, because I love them, and they will be on Harry's side, as the story progresses. I did not write in Harry's POV, because not enough people requested it, and I'm afraid of losing the flow of the story, if you'd like to see some parts of the story in Harry's POV, leave a note saying so in part of your review._

_Also, if you have a question, and want it answered say so. That way I will be quicker in getting back to the reviewer._

_That's all for now, thanks in advance for the reviews, and for reading See you next chapter :D_


	5. Revenge Worthy of a Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though it would have been nice.

Warning: Lots of Ron bashing :D *cackles evilly*

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge Worthy of a Malfoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco found him in an empty corridor, close to where the Transfigurations classroom was located. But he wasn't smiling, and standing, like a normal person should be, instead, he was laying prone on the floor, blood dripping freely from his nose, and his lip spread open, dribbles of Harry's blood there as well. He lifted Harry from the floor, anger entering his chest for his new friend. He looked around the empty corridor, hoping to see the perpetrator, only to find a flash of red on a tall broad male running away from the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the flash of red hair disappeared, Draco calmed down a bit, and turned his attention to Harry. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him, other than the fact his lip was bruised, and his nose broken. Weasley must have thrown a really strong punch, if Harry was out cold because of it, but then again, Harry wasn't exactly the strongest bloke in the whole school.<p>

"Rennervate" he said softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and looked around confusedly before landing on Draco.

"Malfoy?"

Draco just nodded, eyeing Harry curiously. Did the other man realize that his best friend had knocked him out?

Harry seemed to have realized exactly how they were sitting, and began to wriggle out of their embrace. Draco flushed and let him go, dropping his hands from around the other man's waist. He refused to apologize, and Harry didn't seem to expect one.

"What happened?" Draco asked finally, wanting to hear what had happened from the man, maybe he was wrong after all, and Weasley had nothing to do with it?

"I don't know," Harry replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose anxiously. "Someone hit me from behind, and that's all I remember."

_Coward! _Draco thought angrily, it probably was Weasley then; the man had no guts whatsoever, hitting from behind, so he could do more damage without retaliation. _Gryffindor my arse!_ Revenge it was. His mind began to probe possible options, when Harry's voice forced him out of his thoughts.

"Right, so I think I'll go to Madam Pomfrey to fix my face, I'd rather not have any questions."

Draco nodded, and stood up, automatically holding out a hand to Harry, before he was aware of what he was doing. Harry seemed to realize the same thing, and quirked an eyebrow, a soft smile on his face. "Since when are you a gentleman, Malfoy?" he asked, smirking.

Draco refused to take his hand back, and Harry shook his head grinning. He took it, and helped himself to his feet. Harry held his hand a moment longer than necessary, before he shook his head out of some reverie, and released it.

The two began walking side by side, not saying anything, they reached the Hospital Wing before long. Madam Pomfrey took one look at Harry, before tsking, and showing him a bed to sit down on.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing, and lips thinning. "Do you have something to do with this Mr. Malfoy?" the accusation in her voice was actually very insulting, and Draco voiced his opinion to the woman tending to Harry.

"No, actually Madam Pomfrey, I came upon Potter here, to see him in this state, and when I looked around, I saw a shock of red hair fleeing the scene. It appears that Weasel-bee had something to do with this." His voice was stiff, and a familiar sneer on his face, one, that Draco was sure had not been there for some time. Being around Harry calmed him, something he had yet to understand.

Madam Pomfrey tsked again, and with a flick of her wand, made Harry's face look like new once more. His nose however, was a different story. The damn prick had broken it, and it would be necessary to fix it, which generally gave a very uncomfortable twinge.

"This may hurt just a bit, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, though she did not sound overly concerned. "Episky!" A crunch was heard, as well as a muffled curse. Draco could not help but smirk. Now that he was learning a little bit more about the person behind the Boy-Who-Lived, he was beginning to comprehend that he wasn't as shallow as he had thought for the past 7 years. There was a lot to Harry Potter that many did not know about. He held no mask on his face now, and he looked annoyed. Harry had yet to accuse him of being wrong about the Weasel, but he was certain it would come.

A Scourgify took care of the blood that had dropped onto Harry's robes, and then they were off again, with a warning to be careful in the future from Madam Pomfrey. The two rolled their eyes, and then strolled off to Transfigurations, which would by now, be halfway through its lesson. Madam Pomfrey had been nice enough to supply them with a note, but still, this was Professor McGonagall; she never cared about the excuse, no matter how applicable, to her, if you were late, you were in for trouble. Draco could only hope though, his record was near spotless so far, and he didn't want to ruin it because Professor McGonagall was in a bad mood.

They approached the classroom, and finally Harry spoke, his voice was composed, but a hint of anger could be heard behind the calm mask Harry was putting on. "I think you might be right," he began, "about Ron, that is."

"Of course I'm right," Draco scoffed, "the git is a bloody coward, but just watch his expression when we walk in, if he doesn't seem surprised that we are late, he's our man, however, if you can see a clear shock, perhaps we need to look further into this."

Harry nodded his head, but said nothing otherwise.

"I'll look, if both of us suddenly stare at the Weasel, he will know that we're onto him."

Harry nodded again, and they opened the door to the classroom, meeting the wrath of McGonagall.

Her eyes narrowed angrily, and before she could begin shouting, Harry rushed forward and handed them the note Madam Pomfrey had given them. She took the parchment, still glaring.

Draco took this opportunity to glance at Weasley. There was a smug smile on his face, and the surprise of their lateness was nowhere to be seen. He knew exactly where they had been, and why they were late.

_Weasley is definitely our man, _Draco thought, a few dangerous forms of revenge already forming inside his whirring mind.

More than a few whispers and mutterings could be heard throughout the class, when Draco had entered with Harry. They had yet to cease, but Draco just ignored them. He didn't care what they thought. They hated him regardless.

There were only two seats remaining, and he moved towards it, not wishing any further wrath to fall upon them, now that McGonagall seemed to be calming down. It shocked him that she didn't deduct points, but it had yet to fall a day, that anyone understood the way Professor McGonagall's mind worked.

Harry sat down beside him, and they shared another smile. Things would be fine.

* * *

><p><em>September 18<em>_th__,_

_Well, let's begin shall we? Three days passed, and things between the Weasel and Harry have definitely deteriorated. If they glance at each other, hatred is obvious behind the eyes of Weasel-bee, and Harry? His eyes would stare into the ones that were malevolent, and angry, and he would just look away. He has already begun to understand that things would not get better, not as long as he remains friends with me. I'm somewhat surprised though, I still don't understand why Harry would choose me over his long time friend. Has he seen what I've seen from day one? That Weasley was not the proper friend for him? I would never ask him though, because if there were still a possibility that a spot of warmth was left in his heart for the Weasel, he would get mad at me, not because he is actually angry, but because he is so bloody confused at the whole thing._

_Longbottom, Lovegood, The Weasley twins, Finnegan, and Thomas all seemed to have filled in the blanks of being his friend. Blaise and Theo have been pretty decent as well, which I'm thankful for. The Mudblood seems to be torn, remain friends with Harry, or her boyfriend of a year. Thus far, she picked her boyfriend, though she does send Harry pitying looks every so often. He ignores them. The one time she tried to convince him to 'come back to them, and leave the ferret behind.' Harry glared at her, and said that ''the ferret' as you so obnoxiously call him, has been a good friend so far, better than either of you, and with the way you're acting, I'd pick him over either of you any day.' And with that, he stormed away. I let him go. He needed his space. Everyone does._

_Pansy has been on my case ever since I began spending more time with Harry. She latches herself onto me, and begins groping me, and kissing any part she can get her mouth on. Why my parents thing that Pansy is a good choice, I have yet to understand. She isn't ugly, not too terrible anyway. Her pug nose is a bit of a turn off, and usually, this never bothered me, but I need to start looking for a new girl. I never get aroused anymore around her, and she still didn't notice this, even though she has this tendency to grasp at my crotch area whenever she thinks people aren't looking. By the way Blaise laughs, and Theo scoffs, I know they both know exactly what goes on underneath the table._

_Speaking of Theo, his week is up; it had been quite humorous to see him doing everything I asked of him, though I didn't ask him to dress me again, seeing as that seemed to have turned him on a bit too much. I wonder whether or not he will come to me again, and ask for some more sexual release, though it is a good bit of fun, if I do get myself an official girlfriend, I would feel the need to tell her, or would I? I don't know, I'm a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff, but all the same, fidelity was something treasured in my home, and I plan to respect that. _

_I've had some ideas regarding the revenge I've been planning. Some that edge on dangerous, while others are just mighty humiliating. I'm thinking right now towards the humiliating. Dangerous, though not entirely so, would only make Weasley go to the hospital wing for a couple of days, before he'd heal and leave. It would be as if nothing had occurred, and the Weasel would definitely _not _learn his lesson. Humiliating it is. Now all I need, is a couple of ingredients from Severus' personal store….and voila, I'll have something good….not going to specify here though, in case someone is too deranged for their own good, and takes my blood just to read what I write in here…._

_Time to begin planning…._

_OH! One more thing. I have yet to give Harry the other slate. It borders on silly, and even though it is very useful, I'm afraid of his reaction. I'll hash out what I need to say to him later._

* * *

><p>It was now study hour. A group of nine was sitting around a table in the library scratching at their parchments, or looking something up into large tomes. Draco looked around at the group of people that were slowly entering his group of friends. Harry, Seamus Finnegan,Neville Longbottom, and his long time friends of Blaise and Theo. The Weasley twins were there as well, and Luna Lovegood. The latter three wasn't entirely surprising. They seemed to have taken a liking to Harry a long time ago. Harry had confirmed this in one of their many talks. What was shocking though, was that now that Harry had obviously accepted him, those that supported Harry accepted him as well. It was a nice change.<p>

Wondering if now was a good time to bring up the revenge, he eyed the occupants warily. They all seemed deep into their studies. Would they welcome an interruption? The Weasley twins certainly would, they were the epitome of trouble. He smirked. An interruption it is!

He cleared his throat, and garnered the attention of everyone sitting near him. _Wow, they certainly are bored, all the better for me. _"So, I've been thinking,"

"Congratualtions," Harry interrupted cheekily. Draco rolled his eyes, smiling, before he continued. "I think revenge on Weasley is in order."

If anyone had expected the Weasley twins to argue, they were wrong. Fred and George seemed to know exactly who Draco wanted to plot revenge against, even though he hadn't specified the sex.

"Ickle Ronnikins has had this coming," One of the twins said, a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Anyone who messes with Harry, messes with us," The other completed, nodding his head.

The Slytherin's laughed in agreement, and the rest sitting at the table merely hummed quietly, waiting for Draco to continue talking.

"Anyway, my idea was this…"

* * *

><p>Harry had been too tired to accompany Draco to Severus' private stores, and so, by the shock of everyone sitting around the table, the Weasley twins offered their service, and Draco more than happily agreed.<p>

So now, in the quiet of the night, along with the help of the Marauder's Map, (which Harry had been very kind to offer, even though it originally belonged to the Weasley twins who had found it in Filch's private offices.)they saw that Snape was conveniently in Dumbledore's office, which meant they had a head start once they reached the Potions classroom.

George was left to guard the door, Marauder's Map in hand, while Draco and Fred took to searching the Potions storeroom.

Thankfully, the storeroom wasn't overly large, and they found the proper ingredients quicker than they expected.

Suddenly, a shout came from outside. "OI! Snape is coming back!" Draco paled, godson or not, his godfather would not approve of him sneaking around. Fred didn't seem too concerned, but then again, the man had been through many years of troublemaking, so, getting into trouble for him was child's play.

The three boys scattered away from the dungeons, just as Snape entered the Entrance Hall. They hid behind a large beam in the Entrance Hall, and watched Snape heading towards the dungeons. He was none the wiser. They were safe.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since they had managed to get the potion ingredients, and everything was ready. The Room of Requirement came in handy to brew the potions, and now it was perfect.<p>

Though it wasn't obvious, nine different people around the Great Hall were waiting with bated breath for Ron Weasley to go down a rung on the social ladder.

It was Neville Longbottom's job to put the potion in his drink, while Seamus Finnegan distracted him with talk about Soccer vs. Quidditch. Harry would be a third-party observer, and would don the face of someone completely uninterested in his surroundings. The Weasley twins would rile him up, but that shouldn't be too difficult, they were the twins after all.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo watched as the plan began to flow. Seamus began a rant about Soccer, his features were very serious, and the Slytherin's laughed, because they knew that he really believed what he was saying. Some of his conversation flitted over towards them, and they hid smirks behind their fists.

"Soccer is safer; there are no broomsticks to have to worry about, just running about a large field,"

Ron shook his head, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. His observers looked away in disgust; once they were certain the danger was over, they risked another peek, and Weasley had thankfully swallowed.

They missed his answer, but the resulting roll of Seamus' eyes told them the obvious. Weasley was being typical Weasley.

Draco caught Longbottom's eye, and he watched with satisfaction as Neville winked at him, and surreptitiously poured the potion into Weasley's drink. It was very cunning. Draco was impressed. When he was done, he went back to his meal as if nothing had happened. Just in time too, Ron took a sip of his drink, and then turned back to Finnegan.

Now it was time for the Weasley twins to come in, they moved silently towards their brother, who was too busy promoting the uses of Quidditch to notice.

All it took was a poke in the side for Ron to go berserk, well, he went berserk once he realized it was his brothers. One hand clutched at his chest, and Draco wondered if that small poke had really frightened him, the boy was a bloody drama queen as it was.

"OI!" Ron screamed angrily at them, "Why don't you bugger off! I'm trying to eat breakfast here!" Fred and George just laughed, and continued to poke their brother, hoping to get him riled up enough, so he could activate the potion by himself. He had stood up by now, which was all the better, it was the bottom part of his body that would get affected. No need to hide the goods.

Draco couldn't stop grinning. To an onlooker it looked rather frightening. Draco Malfoy never grinned like that, unless something very terrible was about to happen, well they were right, Ron Weasley was just too predictable for his own good.

"Will you just bloody well LEAVE ME ALONE?"

The magical word had been activated, and suddenly, Ron's trousers disappeared. He however didn't realize, as they only went invisible, anyone looking saw his naked lower half, but to him, he was still safe in the recesses of his clothing.

When everyone started pointing, and laughing, Ron quickly looked around, before looking at himself to see what was wrong. A quick mutter of the counter curse effectively brought his trousers back, and the Weasel had no idea what had happened.

Weasley though, was still furious, and with a whirl of his robes, he made to leave the Great Hall. Though being the predictable boy he was, the words, 'Bloody twins,' was heard, and once again, his entire lower protection of clothes disappeared. This time, no one was close enough to say the counter curse, and even though laughter ensued, the Weasel-bee didn't stop, and he left the Great Hall running, his head held high.

Draco risked a glance at the staff table, he was shocked to see nobody had seen what had happened, the only one who seemed to be looking at the Great Hall doors, was Severus. There was a sneer on his face, and Draco realized that he would not speak a word in Weasley's defense.

Things were good, yes, things were definitely good.

Five Gryffindors, three Slytherin's and one Ravenclaw turned to each other as one, they all had identical grins on their faces, revenge of Ron Weasley, part one, was a success. And the school had yet to see part two. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>It happened during Potions, which would have been obvious, the heat causing sweat to pour down people's foreheads, as they stood over their heated cauldrons, stirring the potion of the day.<p>

Draco peeked at Ron Weasley his pants were back on, and Draco figured someone must have done him a service and muttered the counter curse, before the idiot would notice. As it was, part two of the plan went into action when he scratched at his head, trying to get the sweat to leave his long locks of hair. Draco nudged at Harry, whom he was partnered with, and they shared a grin of satisfaction as they saw a clump of hair leave the Weasel's head. He was none the wiser however, for he smeared his hands on his robes, in hope to dry them. _Slob,_ Draco thought disdainfully, but at least the potion was finally going into the final stages. By the end of the day, whether the Weasel-bee touched his hair or not, it would all be gone, and he'd be left bald.

There was no counter curse to this, and the Weasel would have to grow his hair back naturally. Harry, of course, being Harry, had fretted that it may have been too much, but the other Slytherin's and the Weasley twins convinced him that 'the git deserved it.'

Harry had finally acquiesced, and they went through with it. It was a little harsh, because all the Weasel had really done was break off the friendship, and then turned to cowardly manners of fighting. But Draco would never admitted he had these thoughts. Their actions were untraceable, and only those who were directly involved would know.

His only concern was Luna Lovegood, but he knew throughout all her crazy shenanigans, her brain was right where it belonged, and she was proper clever.

"Five more minutes," Severus called, both Harry and Draco had finished early, and thanks to Draco being the top student in potions, Harry 's came out near perfect. He had made one mistake that Draco couldn't fix, but if Snape was kind, Harry would probably get an E for it.

Draco looked around the classroom, paying special attention to Weasley again. He already had a couple of bald spots; how the man didn't realize his hair was falling out, was beyond him, but the git was too busy arguing with Granger over something, and Granger was decidedly not looking at him. Though she would, and then the chaos would start.

As soon as the bell rang, students swarmed forward, putting their closed vials onto Snape's desk.

It was actually Severus that started the chaos, and Draco would secretly be pleased with the man for several days after to thank him for it.

"Nice hairdo, Weasley, who did it for you, your girlfriend? She has rather awful taste if she did."

Attention now on his hair, he touched it anxiously, wondering how it could have been different than before, which he obviously considered normal, and that was when he realized the bald spots. He began screaming, and the smart ones left the room before they went deaf. Those part of the plan stayed though, keen on watching their work in action.

"WHO DID THIS?" he bellowed, "WHO THE BLOODY FUCK DID THIS TO ME?"

Many things happened at once. For one, his nether regions were once again exposed, and the laughter and groans started up again. Draco saw Harry about to mutter the counter curse, but he stopped him, pointing at Severus' face, which was beginning to purple.

"Weasley!" he yelled angrily. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you? Where are your pants?"

Ron paled, and immediately went to cover his privates, but a look of confusion fell on his face when he felt his clothes there, but was still able to see everything that shouldn't be seen.

"50 Points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, beyond furious now. He waved his wand, and a piece of fabric covered Weasley. Harry muttered the counter curse now, and Draco didn't stop him, it didn't matter, no one would know the difference.

Weasley was still muttering obscenities, but luckily refrained from using the word 'bloody'. The potion would last the rest of the day, and hopefully, none of them would be found out. The best part of this though; was the humiliation he would go through for months. It would take Weasley an awfully long time for him to grow his hair back after all. If he learnt his lesson, he would never mess with Harry again.

* * *

><p><em>September 20<em>_th__,_

_Like predicted, Weasley had gone completely bald by the time dinner rolled around. Everyone involved pretended to be shocked, just like everyone else, and though teachers asked everyone who was responsible, no one said anything. Not that they would, Harry had taught me the charm Granger had used in fifth year, and I imitated it, so anyone snitching, would get a nice surprise. _

_Harry trusted everyone though, so I wasn't overly concerned. _

_Now, as I think back on today, I must say I am quite pleased with myself, everything worked out, we weren't found out, Weasley was humiliated beyond reason, and Harry now has a nice bunch of people surrounding him, as do I. I never thought Gryffindor's would be so…easy to work with. Though I conquer, most of them are still blithering idiots._

_Orion has grown, in the little time that he has been my kitten, and has stopped relying on me as much. He could be seen roaming around the classrooms and corridors during the day, and when night draws near, he always finds a way to wait for me when I come back to the common room. It's rather nice. _

_As for the slates, I think I will give them to Harry tomorrow. I will explain to him how they work, and then we can begin 'chatting' I suppose. Should be an interesting experience…_

_Theo has finally cracked, he has been eying me the whole day, and I believe tomorrow he will finally ask me for another sexual pleasure, I will give it to him, if he asks, because I have not found anyone to go out with. We'll see what happens though…_

_Anyway, I'm a little wary that Granger and Weasley will still continue to batter at Harry, even though they have no proof, but I'm hoping he will be able to keep himself safe, I'm considering teaching him the Dark Arts. If he'll agree, I'll be satisfied that he can take care of himself._

_That is all for tonight. Brilliant day though…I'm cackling evilly, just thought you should know, dear one. _

* * *

><p><em>AN well, finally, another chapter done. I have now three stories on my plate that I am working on. The newest, is called "The Disastrous Mission" it is a challenge fic, the competition is "Change of Face," by 77DMK77, so go check out both._

_Please review _

_Notice: the idea of Ron going naked was not mine, I cannot recall exactly where I have read this, and if you are the author of said idea, you can pm me, so I can credit you for it. Though I did change around the details a bit, Ron going only partially naked, rather than completely. _

_Anyway, just making sure I say this, so nobody decides to yell at me.._

_We're almost at 50! So review review review! Make my muse happy :D_


	6. Important Author's Note, Please Read: :

Author's Note

Hey fans, readers etc.

I don't generally resort to Author's Note's to inform you about a change, but I thought I should, because I know a lot of you are waiting for an update to my stories.

If you've noticed, I haven't updated in a while, and that is because I was busy. But now, I realised that I wanted a small break from Harry Potter.

Currently, I took up writing my own novel, (which can be found on wattpad, underneath the penname ChocolaTTelov3r.

It has its own characters that I've created. And it's a boyxboy. For those of you that read my stories, I figure that you read them because you like Yaoi.

I will not be forgetting about my Harry Potter novels, so have no fear. I will be working on updating those this week.

(in 3 weeks, my life will change dramatically, so my writing in all areas will decrease to almost null for at least a month, but do not fear, dear readers. I shan't ever forget you, or my stories.

However, since I wanted a small break from Harry Potter, I am working on my story, called 'Irrevocably Irresistible' and I have two chapters already, a third one on the way.l

It would mean the world to me if you would check it out

http:/ www. Wattpad . com / user / chocolaTTelov3r

Fan me, Vote for me, and Comment…I would love to see my loyal readers on this story as well…for those of you that are too lazy to get the link from here, a direct one can be found on my profile.

3 Hearts 3

ChocolaTTelover

Questions? Comments? Feel free to ask me anything


End file.
